NINJA WORLD
by Lightning Chrome
Summary: Setelah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi dan berhenti menjadi ninja. Menyembunyikan identitasnya dan berkelana seorang diri. Hingga takdir mengambil alih dan ia bertemu Uchiha Sasuke. Ninja terkuat di dunia. Last Prolog update! Mind to rnr, pls? (Hiatus untuk sementara)
1. Prolog I-III

**Note :** _Hello para reader, jumpa lagi dengan saya_ _ **Lightning Chrome.**_ _Kali ini saya menulis novel bergenre Fantasy untuk Sasuhina. I hope u guys like it :) Ini adalah fic fantasy pertama yang saya buat, jadi mohon maaf apabila sedikit nyeleneh. Cerita ini berlatar dunia ninja namun dengan style baru yang berbeda dengan di manga. Silahkan reader baca sendiri. Berikut ini adalah prolog awal dari fic_ _ **'NINJA WORLD'**_

 _Mohon untuk terus mendukung dengan memberikan review, follow dan favourite. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku. Apabila ada yang mau bertanya silahkan pm saya atau menghubungi saya di contack person. Saya sudah tulis di profile saya._

 _Berikut adalah cerita awal dan prolog 1-3, happy reading….:)_

(-)

 **The Legend of This World**

Ini adalah negeri Api.

Dahulu negeri ini sangat kaya dan indah.

Penduduk desa hidup dengan damai di tanah yang rimbun dengan pepohonan.

Burung-burung pun terbang di langit yang biru dengan bebasnya dibawah hembusan angin yang membawa kesejukan bagi siapapun yang menghirupnya.

 _Namun pada suatu hari, sesuatu telah berubah….._

Lubang kegelapan telah terbuka….

Halilintar bergemuruh di langit dan menjatuhkan bayangan gelap di tanah ini.

Monster berekor sepuluh.

 ** _JUUBI TELAH TERBANGUN DARI TIDURNYA._**

Ia mulai menciptakan monster satu demi satu dan menyerang penduduk hingga membawa negeri ini ke zaman kegelapan yang tak berakhir.

 **IN THE SHADOW OF DEATH**

Waktu telah berlalu lama.

Sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan dan tewas bergelimpangan.

Begitu banyak anak dan para wanita yang menjadi korban.

Namun belum ada satupun yang berhasil _menaklukkan_ sang raja kegelapan.

Lelah dan putus asa menghinggapi mereka yang tersisa.

Pasrah akan kematian yang akan menghampirinya.

Hanya menyisakan seorang anak…

Yang masih berharap akan datangnya keajaiban.

Meskipun ajal sudah diujung tanduk.

Ia masih tetap percaya.

Hingga keajaiban itu terjadi.

 _Cahaya muncul dari dalam kegelapan._

 **LIGHT IN THE DARK**

Seorang pengelana bermata rinnegan muncul…

Menyelamatkan sang anak dan membawa sinar kehidupan baru bagi mereka para penduduk.

Menantang perang terakhir dengan Juubi dengan pasukannya!

 **BATTLE WAS BEGINNING!**

Untuk sesaat semua terasa seperti sihir.

Satu demi satu monsterpun dimusnahkan oleh sang pahlawan misterius.

Ia lalu mengumpulkan mereka yang masih hidup.

Dan mengajarkan pada mereka cara bertarung.

Menjadi seorang **NINJA**!

 _Be a stong and protect people you're loving._

Itulah pesan terakhir kepada mereka dan sang anak.

Sebelum pergi sang anak pun menanyakan nama dari sang pengelana.

Nama yang kemudian dicatat sebagai Pahlawan Legendaris bagi dunia ninja kelak.

 **The Legendary Hero of The Ninja!**

 **RIKUDOU!**

 ** _SANG NINJA LEGENDARIS_**

Hingga perangpun usai.

Tak ada yang tahu persis apa yang terjadi dengan sang pahlawan ninja.

Baik Rikudou maupun Juubi,

Mereka berdua sama-sama lenyap di akhir pertempuran.

 ** _The End of The War,_**

 ** _The Beginning of World of Ninja…._**

Meskipun telah pergi, namun tekad dan kekuatan sang Rikudou, masih terus diwariskan dari zaman ke zaman

Oleh anak itu….

Anak yang kemudian menjadi tonggak awal terlahirnya para ninja di dunia

Anak yang bernama, **Uchiha Madara….**

.

.

.

Dan cerita ini baru saja dimulai!

.

.

.

 **Lightning Chrome Presented**

 **NINJA WORLD**

 **Original Own by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt Comfort**

 **Warning : Multipairing Inside, Danger, Canon New Version, Typo, Abal dll,**

 **Pairing : Multipairing but basic still Sasuhina ^0^**

 **Ide Story : Wartune**

.

.

"Be strong and Protect the One You're Loving…" – Rikudou

.

.

 **NINJA WORLD**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **Prolog I : WILD**

 **.**

 **.**

(-)

"Bosan. Ya, benar-benar bosan. Apa tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan, ya?"

Begitulah kiranya gadis itu tengah berpikir. Berharap kalau kebosanan itu akan hilang dan dia jadi bisa lebih menikmati harinya. "Mungkin kalau dengan bergerak sedikit". Ya, sedikit olahraga tentu bisa menjadi pemicu semangatnya hari ini. Seakan menjadi sumber energy baru, ia lantas mengepalkan tangannya sambil berkata 'yosh' dan memulai aktifitas lari ditempatnya. Mulai dari lari, kemudian senam hingga sit up dan bergaya seperti orang gila sudah dilakukan. Namun sayang, hal itu belum mampu membangitkan semangat dalam dirinya.

Gadis itu pun kian dongkol.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu terduduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Hari kian malam, gadis itu masih dalam posisinya. Duduk termenung sambil memikirkan banyak hal. Hingga ia jenuh dan gusar, ia lantas berbaring menikmati bintang dimalam hari yang cukup cerah itu.

"Aku sudah lama berkelana seorang diri. Tapi kenapa aku masih tidak bisa tenang?" bisik gadis itu lemah.

Aneh, ini bukan kali pertama ia menghadapi hari yang penuh dengan kesendirian. Setiap hari selalu seperti itu. Berkelana seorang diri tentu akan membosankan bagi sebagian orang tak terkecuali dengan Hinata. Ya, gadis bernama Hinata itu sudah memulai pengembaraannya semenjak lima tahun yang lalu. Waktu yang cukup lama hingga bisa membuat jenuh orang-orang yang melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

Sejak pertama ia memutuskan untuk pergi, ia sudah memantapkan hati atas segala konsekuensinya. Termasuk rasa sepi dan gundahnya ketika malam tiba. Dimana tidak ada teman atau saudara yang bisa diajak bicara. Tak ada seorang pun. Ya, Hinata tidak memiliki siapapun.

Mereka semua telah pergi dari hidupnya.

Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ketika mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Seakan hal tersebut membuka kembali luka hati yang tidak pernah sembuh. Ia yang tadinya berbaring menghadap langit, mulai memiringkan badannya . Meskipun di tempat itu tidak ada siapapun, namun gadis pemilik rambut indigo panjang itu kelihatan sungkan untuk menunjukkan tangisannya.

Ya, ia tidak ingin menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Menangis hanya menunjukkan kelemahan. Dan Hinata tidak mau disebut lemah. Tidak! Tidak untuk kali ini.

Bunyi gemericik api kian menyeruak, malam itu kian hangat. Hinata bangkit sebentar untuk mematikan api unggun yang tadi dibuatnya. Takut sebelum tidur, api tersebut malah akan memancing keluar sejumlah predator yang tertarik dari aroma yang tercium. Menengok ke sekeliling, tempat didalam hutan yang disinggahinya untuk malam tersebut dirasa aman, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis dan beranjak tidur. Berharap untuk malam ini saja, ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

0-0-0

"Tolong!" suara teriakan minta tolong menyeruak. Dari nadanya saja sudah diketahui kalau orang itu tengah dilanda kepanikan. Hutan yang semula hening dan senyap berubah kian seram dan mengerikan tatkala orang itu kian dekat. Seolah tengah melolong ia kembali berteriak. Berharap ada satu atau dua orang yang akan menolongnya. Entah dengan ataupun tanpa imbalan. Lagi-lagi hal yang sama, tak ada satupun yang datang menghampiri untuk sekedar menolongnya. Wajar saja, mana ada orang yang mau masuk kedalaman hutan malam-malam begitu.

Menyadari itu malah membuat ketakutannya semakin memuncak.

Sambil menengok ke belakang, ia berlari sejadi-jadinya. Akar pohon yang menjulang tidak diperhatikannya, dan membuatnya terpeleset jatuh. Namun seolah bukan masalah, ia segera bangkit kembali dan menyembunyikan dirinya disemak-semak. Lututnya yang berdarah tidak dihiraukannya. Karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah, cara untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Kumohon semoga dia tidak menemukanku…"

0-0-0

Hari sudah pagi ketika Hinata membuka mata. Sambil meregangkan badannya dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan ia melanjutkan harinya. Pagi itu, ia berharap untuk mengubur kebosanan dan melakukan aktifitas yang lebih menyenangkan. Seperti….

 **"Yaaaaaaaa! DAPAT!"** serunya senang. Ia pergi memancing. Di dalam hutan tidak sulit untuk menemukan sungai kecil dimana banyak terdapat ikan. Selain jago dalam urusan masak-memasak, gadis tersebut juga rupanya handal dalam hal mencari ikan. "Wajar saja karena sudah lima tahun aku berkelana seorang diri." Batinnya bangga.

Setelah ikan yang dirasanya cukup, ia lantas membawa ikan-ikan tersebut untuk dikumpuilkan. Bekas kayu untuk api unggun semalam masih tersisa. Entah sihir apa yang digunakannya, hanya dengan sekali hembus, api tersebut tiba-tiba menyala. Dengan teratur, ikan-ikan tadi ditusuk dari leher hingga ke pangkal ekor untuk dibakar. Sebagai sarapannya pagi itu. Sambil menunggu ikan tersebut matang, gadis bermata lavender itu kemudian mulai mengecek satu persatu perlengkapannya.

"Semua masih cukup. Tapi kurasa aku butuh perban dan obat lagi." Ujar gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah, setelah selesai makan, aku akan ke desa untuk mencarinya." Tambahnya lagi.

Aroma yang sedap mulai tercium, bukti kalau ikan tersebut telah matang dan siap untuk disantap. Mungkin tidak mewah tapi itu satu-satunya pengganjal bagi perutnya saat ini. Beruntung, Hinata masih bisa makan. Diluar sana masih banyak orang yang tidak bisa untuk makan. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya berubah sedih. Seolah hal itu membangkitkan kenangan masa lalunya dulu.

Pandangan matanya yang semula menatap kearah ikan yang diambilnya berpindah ke sudut kanan. Disana duduk seekor anjing yang tampak kelaparan. Entah darimana anjing itu tiba-tiba datang. Matanya menatap rakus pada ikan yang dibawa Hinata sementara air liur anjing itu terus jatuh dari lidahnya yang terjulur keluar.

"Mau ini?" gadis itu tiba-tiba bertanya, seolah mengerti anjing itu mengangguk. Merasa kasihan ia lantas memberikan ikan tersebut pada anjing berwarna putih. Dengan lahap ikan tersebut dimakannya. Hinata lalu mengambil satu ikan lagi dan diberikan pada anjing itu. Toh, ia masih punya 2 lagi untuk dimakannya.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, ia membelai anjing tersebut. Tampak sekali anjing tersebut begitu menikmati belaian dari gadis yang telah menolongnya itu. Merasa senang dan berterima kasih anjing itu menghambur ke Hinata dan menjilatinya. "Sudah-sudah…Hentikan, ah!" Hinata tampak begitu kegelian. "Guk" seolah mengerti, anjing tersebut menurutinya, dan berhenti. Duduk didepan gadis tersebut sambil menggoyangkan ekornya.

"Aneh, sekali kenapa kau bisa sampai disini? Apa kau tersesat?" Anjing itu mengangguk sekali, sebagai ganti jawaban iya. "Kau mengerti bahasa manusia? Apa kau sendiri kesini atau bersama majikanmu?" Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan anjing tersebut yang memiliki sebuah lonceng dilehernya. Pertanda kalau anjing itu memiliki seorang majikan. Dugaannya tepat ketika anjing tersebut menggonggong dua kali. Heran dan takjub, ia bertanya sekali lagi, "Dimana sekarang majikanmu?"

Anjing itu kemudian menggerakkan kakinya dan berlari kearah utara. Sambil menengok sekali dan mengeluarkan suaranya, meminta gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya. Mengambil mantelnya Hinata pergi mengikutinya. Meninggalkan sarapan dan perlengkapan yang dibawanya.

0-0-0

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya seorang pria berkacamata hitam dan bertubuh gemuk. Pria itu berumur kurang lebih lima puluh tahunan. Kumis tipis dan jas hitamnya menambah kewibawaan dari sang bos. Tampak dari penampilan dan wajahnya, orang itu sangatlah kaya dan terhormat. Terbukti dari jumlah ajudan dan pengawalnya yang mencapai ratusan.

Ditengah kekayaan dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya tersebut sang Bos rupanya masih memiliki ambisi yang belum terlaksana. Ambisi itu adalah…

"B-belum, bos. Anak itu tiba-tiba hilang. Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru hutan tapi masih belum ditemukan." Jawab takut bawahannya.

 **"BODOH!"** Pria gemuk yang dipanggil Bos itu lantas memukul kepala bawahannya tadi dengan tongkat yang dibawanya hingga berdarah. Belum puas sampai disitu tak lupa ia tendangi dan pukuli lagi tubuh orang itu sambil melempar banyak cacian.

 **"AKU SUDAH MEMBAYARMU BANYAK? TAPI INI KERJA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENANGKAP ORANG SATU SAJA TAK BECUS! F*CK!"** tak henti-hentinya Bos tersebut memukuli. Melampiaskan kemarahan dan emosi yang telah berada diubun-ubun. Membuat takut para bawahan lainnya dan membuat mereka bisu seketika. Berharap kalau setiap orang dari mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti salah satu rekan mereka.

Kemarahan sang Bos sirna, ketika melihat nasib pria yang diinjaknya itu sudah tidak lagi bergerak.

"Cih, dia sudah mati." Sang bos kemudian menengok kesekelilingnya.

Seolah itu salah mereka ia mengacungkan jari, "Dengar, kalau kalian tidak mau bernasib seperti rekan kalian ini. Kalian harus bekerja dengan baik! Menangkap satu orang saja tidak becus! Kalau begitu untuk apa aku membayar kalian!" serunya lantang namun penuh dengan ancaman dan terror. Persis menyerupai diktator. Sementara mereka yang ada disana hanya terdiam. Membisu, tidak berani berkata-kata ataupun hanya menjawab. _"Ck, mereka semua tidak bisa diandalkan."_ Geram pria tersebut.

 **"Menangkap satu orang? Ck gampang sekali."** Sahut seseorang tiba-tiba dari kerumunan. Pria tersebut tinggi besar mengenakan perban yang menutupi wajahnya hingga ke hidung. Dibelakangnya ia membawa sebuah pedang besar. Sorot matanya tampak tajam dan sangat menakutkan. Membuat bulu kuduk orang-orang di sekitarnya merinding seketika. Dengan sekali hentakan pedang ia mengibaskan orang-orang yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya. Tegap dan tanpa ragu, ia mendekati sang Bos.

"Aku akan melakukan perintahmu, Gato-sama." Pria itu menyeringai dingin. "Aku akan tangkap anak itu kalau perlu jantung dan isi kepalanya akan kubawa padamu sebagai buktinya."

Sang Bos yang bernama Gato itu pun tersenyum licik. Bagaimanapun ia tidak perlu khawatir apabila bawahannya yang satu ini menjalankan misi darinya. "Aku mengandalkanmu.." mata sang Bos tampak berkilat menyebut nama dari ninja andalannya, **"Zabuza…!"**

0-0-0

Hinata meneguk ludah ketika menyaksikan anak itu makan. Bukan! Ini bukan kali pertama ia makan, namun untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa iri melihat orang lain bisa makan didepannya namun ia sendiri tidak. Ikan yang sudah disimpannya nanti untuk ia makan, sudah terlanjur habis. Dimakan oleh _anak_ tersebut berikut anjingnya. Memegangi isi perutnya yang keroncongan Hinata sesekali menengok anak tersebut dengan air liur yang hampir jatuh ke bawah. Merasa terus menerus dilihati, mau tidak mau anak itu akhirnya menengok kea rah Hinata juga. Sial, Hinata yang ketahuan lantas membuang muka dan menengok kearah lainnya. Kanan, kiri, bawah, atas, apapun yang bisa ia lihat, tapi jangan anak itu.

Anak itu yang semula makan ikan Hinata dengan rakus, menghentikan kegiatannya itu dan memandang sedih ikan yang dipegangnya. Mengabaikan rasa laparnya, ia lantas menyodorkan kembali ikan tersebut untuk Hinata. "Ini, maaf… makan saja! Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak lapar. Hehehe…"cengirnya tiba-tiba. Sementara ia berkata begitu, perut anak itu berbunyi tiba-tiba. Pertanda kalau cacing di perutnya itu masih merasa lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu lagi. Bodoh, tiba-tiba ia merasa malu pada gadis yang sudah menolongnya dan anjingnya tersebut. Wajahnya mendadak merah.

Hinata yang semula tertegun kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Mukanya berseri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Memang benar, ia lapar. Tapi Hinata tidak akan tega untuk merebut ikan tersebut dari anak yang kelihatan sangat kelaparan ini. Dengan senyum keibuan ia menolaknya ramah. "Sudahlah, kau makan saja. Kau pasti lapar kan? Kakak baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu cemas. Dan lagi ikan tersebut sudah kakak berikan untukmu. Jadi sekarang itu milikmu… Lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri saja dulu, ya?" kata Hinata tulus.

"Tapi kakak sendiri bagaimana?" rupanya anak itu masih segan.

Hinata tersenyum, "Kakak baik-baik saja, sungguh."

"…Tapi air liur Kakak menetes." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk kearah mulut Hinata.

Hinata langsung salah tingkah, wajahnya kian merah dengan cepat ia langsung menghapusnya. _Memalukan_ , batin gadis itu jauh didalam hati. Untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, ia lantas mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"S-sudahlah itu tidak penting." Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan gagapnya ketika sedang gugup atau malu karena sesuatu. "A-aku bisa cari i-ikan itu lagi…" Hinata akhirnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya. Rona merah diwajahnya berangsur hilang. "Bagaimana rasanya? Enak?" Hinata bertanya bagaimana hasil masakannya. Memang masakan yang tidak begitu rumit, hanya seekor ikan yang dibakar dengan rempah-rempah seadanya. Namun setidaknya masih ada rasa di lidah pemakannya.

"Hmm.." angguk anak itu sambil mengunyah. "Enak, kakak pintar sekali membuat. Ini adalah makanan TERENAK yang pernah kumakan." Ujar anak itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Iya kan, Pochi?" yang disambut dengan jawaban 'guk' dari anjing piaraannya.

Gadis itu terkesima, "Jadi namamu Pochi?" anjing itu mengangguk, "Dan kau sendiri? "

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, "Inari."

"Namaku, Inari."

Gadis cantik tersebut tersenyum sumringah. "Inari dan Pochi ya? Kalau begitu aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku. Gadis itu tersenyum cerah, wajahnya yang manis terlihat semakin cantik di mata anak itu. Menyerupai seorang bidadari surga. Tanpa sadar anak tersebut terdiam seketika seolah terhipnotis.

"Hinata." Ucapnya lembut pada saat bersamaan muncul angin dari arah samping, melambaikan sebagian dari rambut panjang miliknya. "Namaku Hinata. Aku tidak memiliki nama panjang."

Gadis itu memberikan salam perkenalan terhangat yang pernah ditemui oleh anak itu.

"Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu… ne- Inari-kun…"

"Pochi-chan…"

Untuk sesaat, Inari merasa dapat menggantukan harapan dan kepercayaannya pada gadis itu.

0-0-0

 **Darker Than Night**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **Prolog II : Fateful Day**

 **.**

 **.**

(-)

Bertemu dengan Inari dan Pochi adalah sebuah keberuntungan dan kegembiraan bagi Hinata yang biasa menjalani hidup sendirian. Memiliki seorang teman walaupun masih kanak untuk bisa diajak bicara dan teman untuk mengobrol. Merupakan kesenangan tersendiri. Hal yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh seorang yang memiliki penderitaan sama, yakni kesepian.

"Sudah. Sekarang kau bisa menggerakkan kakimu." Ujar gadis itu tulus. Bocah itu pun menurut dan mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Ajaib, kaki Inari seakan pulih seketika, bocah itu melonjak kegirangan. Lututnya yang berdarah dan memar disekujur tubuhnya bisa pulih dan hilang dalam seketika. Kegembiraan dari sang bocah hanya disambut dengan tawa kecil dari Hinata. Gadis itu senang bisa membantu.

Tiba-tiba anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan memperhatikan Hinata baik-baik.

"Ne, Hinata-san. Katakan kenapa kau bisa menyembuhkan lukaku seketika?" begitu sembuh Hinata langsung diberondong dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari sang bocah. Bocah itu tampak antusias, melihat hal yang belum pernah dilihatnya sepanjang hidupnya. Mana mungkin hanya dengan sentuhan tangan, semua luka dan memar yang dialaminya bisa hilang seketika. Sungguh ajaib bukan.

"Waktu kau menyentuh lukaku di kaki, punggung serta lengan… kau hanya menempelkan tanganmu seperti ini kemudian muncul sinar biru, " Inari mencoba meniru posisi Hinata waktu itu. "Dan jreng…. Tiba-tiba semua lukaku hilang. Katakan Hinata-san! Katakan…! Kau ini siapa sebenarnya?"

Pertanyaan frontal tersebut lantas membuat gadis tersebut meneguk ludah. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengobati anak itu dengan cara normal, melalui pengobatan sebagai mana biasanya. Namun sayang, perban dan obat yang dibawanya sudah terlanjur habis, sementara jarak hutan tersebut dan desa terdekat mencapai puluhan kilometer. Selain itu luka dan memar yang dialami anak itu sudah tergolong parah. Beruntung, anak itu masih bisa bergerak. Takut akan infeksi dan anak itu terlambat untuk ditangani, ia lantas menggunakan jurus penyembuh yang dimilikinya.

"Ng, jadi bagaimana?" Wajah Inari sudah berada berapa puluh sentimeter dari wajahnya. Anak itu masih ngotot menginginkan jawaban. "Hinata-san… Jangan-jangan kau….!"

"D-DOKTER! AKU DOKTER!" tiba-tiba Hinata mendapatkan ide. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin membocorkan identitasnya. Tidak terhadap anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini. Ia tidak ingin anak tersebut terancam bahaya. "Benarkah?" Inari tampak ragu sementara yang ditanya hanya bisa tersenyum gugup. _"Jangan sampai ia tahu! Jangan sampai!"_ Hinata berdoa berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Bukannya dokter itu perlu perban dan obat ya?" Pertanyaan itu memancing kegugupan Hinata makin di level maksimal. "I-itu d-dulu… s-sekarang tidak lagi. E-ehehehehe…" Anak itu semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit berikutnya ia lontarkan, keburu Hinata memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan baru. "Kau sendiri? Kenapa bisa terluka seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat anak itu diam seribu bahasa. Berbagai alasan dan peristiwa muncul dalam pikirannya. Apakah boleh ia mengatakan itu pada gadis asing yang baru ditemuinya? Apakah ia bisa dipercaya? Ataukah ia justru akan mengkhianati dirinya dan penduduk desanya?

Hinata yang melihat sikap anak itu tiba-tiba berubah diam, mau tidak mau menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tahu betul kalau anak itu sedang bermasalah dengan sesuatu atau bahkan dengan seseorang. Dan Hinata… ia hanyalah sekedar orang asing yang kebetulan menemukannya sedang terkapar di bawah pohon atas petunjuk dari seekor anjing. Meskipun sudah menolong, tetap saja ia dan anak itu sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Bukan teman juga bukan saudara, mereka tetaplah hanya orang asing.

Mencoba mengambil langkah bijaksana, gadis itu mengelus rambut Inari. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu cerita kalau kau memang tidak mau. Kakak tidak akan memaksa." Hinata bangkit berdiri. "Oh ya tempat tinggalmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bagaimanapun hutan ini tidak baik untuk anak kecil sepertimu. Sangat berbahaya." Nasihat Hinata, melupakan pendapat bagi orang luar yang melihat justru keberadaan gadis itulah yang berbahaya disana. Mana ada ada gadis yang mau tinggal dan menetap di hutan malam-malam, selain Hinata.

Untung saja itu anak kecil, kalau orang dewasa.. tentunya Hinata sudah diberondong berbagai pertanyaan yang akan membuatnya kesulitan menjawab. Beruntung ini adalah Inari, meski pertanyaan frontal yang diajukannya cukup membuat Hinata gugup menjawab, tapi ia masih mampu berkelit.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal…" jawabnya tiba-tiba dengan nada sedih. Hal itu sontak membuat Hinata terkejut, berusaha melihat sisi positif, Ia kembali bertanya, "Kenapa? Apa rumahmu jauh?"

Bocah itu lantas menggeleng, sementara Pochi hanya melihat tuannya dengan wajah sedih. Tidak beberapa lama, anak itu mulai terisak dan menangis. Air mata terus turun di kedua pipinya. "M-mereka menghancurkan rumahku.." isaknya lagi. Sementara gadis itu hanya diam mendengarkan. Bola matanya membulat lebar ketika mendengar jawaban dari Inari.

"Gato dan anak buahnya! Mereka menghancurkan desaku dan membunuh ayah!"

0-0-0

Untuk waktu yang lama, anak itu hanya bisa menangis. Menangisi akan takdir hidup yang dimilikinya. Menangisi akan segala kemalangan yang menimpanya. Menangisi satu per satu keluarganya yang hilang… dan menangisi kelemahan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dimulai dari ayahnya yang dibunuh hingga desanya dihancurkan serta ibunya disandera makin memperparah kondisi psikis dari anak itu.

Hinata menyuguhkan air kepada anak itu, berharap agar Inari bisa sedikit lega. Tak lupa ia memberikan juga cadangan air minumnya untuk si Pochi. Tanpa membuang waktu anak tersebut meminumnya sampai habis, merasa sedikit lebih lega, ia pun mulai bercerita. Meskipun sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Dulu desa kami sangatlah kaya dan makmur. Desa Nami selalu ramai dikunjungi oleh para penduduk baik dari desa lain maupun dari negeri luar. Semua berlomba-lomba untuk berdagang dan mencoba peruntungan. Karena desa kami sangat terkenal dengan ikan maupun hasil taninya. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa banyak orang kaya yang menanamkan uangnya didesa kami, tak terkecuali dengan Gato."

Ada nada sejenak sebelum anak itu kemudian meneruskan. Kali ini dengan tangan yang bergetar.

"Namun semenjak Gato menjadi penanam uang tebesar, ia memonopoli seluruh desa. Semua bidang pertanian, perikanan, perumahan, perkebunan maupun pertambangan… semua dikuasainya. Ia juga mengusir semua pedagang berikut para penduduk demi mengincar lahan mereka. Satu per satu orang yang memberontak… tewas terbunuh…" air mata semakin dalam mengalir ketika ia menyebut salah satu korban dari Gatou. "A-ayahku juga salah satunya…" Ingatannya begitu dalam mengingat detik terakhir dari ayahnya.

 ** _Flash Back :_**

Waktu itu Inari masih enam tahun, ia tinggal dengan ibu, dan kakeknya. Sementara ayahnnya sudah meninggal duluan pada waktu Inari masih empat tahun, karena sakit. Meskipun kesepian karena tidak memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, Inari masih memiliki seorang teman. Anjing kesayangannya Pochi. Setiap hari Inari pergi bermain dengan Pochi, hingga membuatnya tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Meski begitu Inari masih merasa kesepian karena tidak memiliki seorang teman ataupun ayah.

Dulu sewaktu Inari masih empat tahun, ia sangat suka bermain dengan sang ayah. Ayahnya itu… sangat sabar menghadapi tingkah nakal puteranya. Hingga ayahnya pergi dan Inari merasa sangat kehilangan. Dulu ia tidak mengerti apa itu 'mati', hingga waktu berjalan dan Inari di umurnya yang keenam, akhirnya mengerti ketika ia kehilangan sosok dari sang Ayah yang tidak akan pernah ditemuinya lagi.

Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria bernama **Kaizen** itu menolong Inari ketika ia dan anjingnya hendak tenggelam karena dijahili oleh segerombol anak nakal. Inari begitu kagum akan sosoknya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama, hingga pria tersebut menjadi salah satu keluarga dan resmi menjadi ayahnya.

Hingga suatu hari, Gato muncul. Pria gemuk yang merupakan salah satu orang terkaya di dunia itu datang dan mengambil alih kepemilikan desa. Menyingkirkan orang-orang disana demi ambisi dan hasrat pribadinya. Dia berniat memperbudak seluruh penduduk dan menjadi raja. Orang tersebut lalu menyewa beratus-ratus orang pembunuh bayaran sebagai ajudannya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung demi memuaskan ambisinya, ia kemudian menyogok pemerintahan agar mau membantunya.

Atas instruksi dari Kaizen, para penduduk desa Nami mulai memberontak. Mereka tidak ingin dijajah oleh orang seperti Gato. Namun sayang, karena jumlah ajudannya yang banyak, pemberontakan mereka hanya menjadi kesia-kesiaan semata. Marah karena sudah ditentang, Gato lalu menangkapi para pemberontak dan mengeksekusi mereka satu per satu. Ayah baru Inari, tidak luput dari sasarannya.

Demi memberi contoh, Kaizenpun diikat disebuah tiang sambil ditonton oleh Inari berikut para penduduk desa. Selama mata mereka memandang, saat itu jugalah salah satu ajudan dari Gato menghukum pancung ayah Inari sebagai pemimpin dari pemberontakan. Menyisakan luka perih yang dalam yang tidak bisa dihapus oleh seorang anak berumur enam tahun.

 ** _End of Flash Back :_**

"Begitulah ceritanya… ayahku dibunuh oleh Gato, sementara mereka menangkap ibu dan kakekku. Penduduk yang tersisa dijadikan budak. Hiks.." Inari tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. "Ti-tidak ada satupun, hiks… yang berani melawan Gato! Semua… hiks… semua." Tangisan Inari berhenti sesaat ketika merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat ditubuhnya.

Gadis itu, Hinata memeluknya dan berusaha menghiburnya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan, ia mengelus kepala Inari. "Maaf Inari, sudah memaksamu bercerita… Aku turut berduka atas kematian ayahmu serta apa yang menimpa pada desa dan keluargamu." Setelah berbicara begitu, Inari bocah itu lantas menangis sekencang mungkin.

Berharap dengan begitu, ia akan terlepas dari semua rasa gundah dan penderitaan yang dialaminya.

Sementara gadis itu, Hinata hanya memandang dengan wajah tak berekspresi.

Ia bukannya dingin, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Karena dulu…. Ia hanya bisa menangis. Tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Masih terbayang dalam ingatannya, masa-masa kelam tersebut. Alasan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan membuang masa lalunya. Mencoba menyembunyikan identitas dirinya dan berharap menemukan kedamaian… bagi dirinya seorang.

Lima tahun telah berlalu, namun Hinata masih belum menemukan ketenangan. Justru kekosongan dan kehampaan semata yang ada. Begitu mendengar cerita dari Inari, Hinata hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Terkejut sekaligus bergetar, kalau ada anak selain dirinya yang memiliki kehidupan yang sama seperti dirinya dulu.

Hinata sangat mengerti akan penderitaan Inari, sangat mengerti malahan. Karena dulu juga, ia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Perasaan sakit itu tidak pernah pulih seiring waktu berlalu. Seakan itu adalah duri yang menancap menembus daging hingga tertoreh ke luar. Melirik kebawah, ia memperhatikan Inari. Anak itu terlihat rapuh dan lemah, persis menyerupai dirinya dulu.

Perang berkecambuk di batin Hinata. Haruskah ia menolong anak itu yang menyerupai penjelmaan dirinya dulu? Ataukah ia memilih untuk membiarkannya seperti dirinya dulu yang tak dipedulikan siapapun?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tiba-tiba pemilik mata berwarna lavender itu menangkap sinyal bahaya. Dari arah kejauhan tampak seseorang tengah mendekat. Ia lantas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menarik Inari dan anjingnya untuk menjauh. Masih sesenggukan Inari bertanya dengan bingung, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ada seseorang yang mengejar. Kalau menurut ceritamu mungkin anak buah Gato. Tidak ada waktu untuk bertanya! Lekas gendong anjingmu dan naik ke bahuku!" perintah Hinata, sementara bocah itu hanya menurut.

Sambil menggendong Inari, Hinata menengok ke atas kearah pohon.

 _Sudah tidak ada waktu untuk berlari seperti orang biasa_. Sambil mengambil ancang-ancang Hinata pun melompat ke atas pohon. Menggunakan cakra yang sudah lama tidak digunakannya dan terus mempercepat geraknya. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lainnya. Sementara Inari hanya bisa memandang kagum Hinata, "Apa dokter juga bisa seperti ini?" guraunya tiba-tiba, sekilas lupa pada kesedihannya tadi. Yang hanya bisa disambut dengan tawa gugup dari gadis tersebut. "…. H-hahahaha… Y-Ya, k-kira-kira begitulah."

0-0-0

Zabuza melirik kayu-kayu yang menjadi sumber dari api unggun tersebut. Disekitarnya terdapat tulang-tulang ikan dan jejak darah yang sudah mongering. Jelas, kalau anak yang dicarinya itu baru saja singgah kemari. Tidak jauh dari sana, ia merasakan aliran cakra kuat namun berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Cih, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menolongmu, bocah!" geram sang ninja pembunuh.

Tidak jauh dari sana muncul seorang pemuda bertopeng, dari kehadirannya kemungkinan besar orang misterius itu adalah salah seorang anggota Zabuza. "Anak itu sudah pergi. Seorang gadis bermata lavender sudah lebih dulu membawanya. "

Zabuza yang emosi memandang marah, pemuda itu. Ia lantas menarik kerah bajunya, "Lantas kenapa kau biarkan saja, Haku? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka?" Sementara yang diseru, hanya bisa menunduk. " Aku tidak mau mendahuluimu Tuan Zabuza. Selain itu…" pemuda itu melepaskan topengnya dan memperlihatkan senyuman andalannya. "Aku sendirian tidak akan bisa menghadapinya."

Zabuza membulatkan matanya sekilas namun kembali datar seperti semula. "…Cih, baiklah kalau begitu." Pria yang disebut iblis Zabuza itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali mencari Inari. Melihat sikap dari tuannya Haku kembali memakai topengnya, mereka kemudian menghilang disambut dengan kepulan asap yang tebal.

0-0-0

 **NINJA WORLD**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **PROLOG III : SHE IS A NINJA**

.

.

(-)

Malam sudah larut, hari itu kembali jadi malam yang penuh dengan kejutan bagi Hinata. Bertemu dengan Inari dan Pochi kemudian dikejar oleh seorang ninja pembunuh, adalah sarapannya saat pagi tiba. Hinata melirik Inari di sebelahnya. Anak itu tampak tertidur pulas bersama dengan anjingnya. Sesekali ia tampak mengingau.

Mungkin sedang bermimpi buruk, Hinata tidak bisa menyalahkan. Bagaimanapun nasib yang dialami oleh Inari dan keluarganya, bukanlah salah anak itu. Anak itu tidak salah apa-apa. Ini hanyalah nasib… nasib yang sudah digariskan hingga anak tersebut memiliki takdir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua itu harus terjadi? Apa salah anak-anak itu? Apa salah mereka harus menanggung beban berat seorang diri? Kenapa mereka harus menderita? Hinata terus menerus bertanya dalam hati. Namun sayang tak ada satupun jawaban muncul… yang ada hanya sebuah bayangan seseorang dari refleksi masa lalu Hinata.

Sosok yang menjadi sumber dari ketakutan dan penderitaan dari gadis tersebut.

Bola mata Hinata membulat, seakan hal tersebut menjadi trauma mendalam, ia mencoba menutup mulutnya. Menahan rasa mual yang terus bergejolak. Mati-matian ia melawan dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Hingga ia tidak tahan dan berlari menjauh dari Inari. Melepaskan rasa mualnya dan muntah sejadi-jadinya. Matanya menatap kosong yang ada disekelilingnya.

 _Terus menerus ia berputar-putar ditempat yang sama._

Setengah terisak ia lantas menggenggam sebuah kalung batu berwarna biru. Seakan-akan menjadi jimat dan penguat batinnya, ia berbisik lirih. _"Ga-gaara…"_

Suara teriakan dari Inari membuyarkan pikiran Hinata, ia sontak berlari menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat ada sekelompok orang yang tengah membekap anak berambut gelap itu. Satu diantara mereka tengah mengacungkan pedang ke leher bocah kecil itu. Sementara Pochi sudah terkapar dengan tubuh yang terluka parah.

 _"Sial, aku terlambat menyadari keberadaan mereka_.." batin Hinata menyesal akan kecerobohannya. Ia lantas berdiri mendekat walau dengan posisi tertahan. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan anak itu!" serunya lantang tanpa gugup sedikitpun.

Sementara orang-orang yang tergolong ajudan dari sang Bos Gato hanya menyeringai sinis. "Lepaskan? Kau bodoh ya? Kami diperintahkan oleh Bos untuk menangkap anak ini." Salah satu penculik itu lantas menantang balik Hinata. "Kalau kau berani mendekat… kubunuh anak ini!" bagian tertajam dari pedang sang penculik hampir sedikit lagi mengenai kulit leher Inari membuat tubuh anak tersebut semakin bergetar dan tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"DIAM! ATAU KUBUNUH KAU SEKARANG! BOCAH!" ancamnya lagi, Inari yang ketakutan hanya bisa menurut.

Tatapan mata para penculik masih setia menatap Hinata. Gadis itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti. Ia tidak mau anak itu sampai kenapa. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah.

Tidak membuang waktu lama, salah satu penculik lantas menangkap Hinata. Tangannya diikat dan dijatuhkan dalam posisi berlutut. Salah seorang dari mereka, lantas menyentuh wajah gadis itu sambil menyeringai lebar. Wajah 'lapar' terlihat disenyumnya. "Hei, ternyata kau memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik. Siapa namamu nona?"

Sementara Hinata yang ditanya hanya diam tak menggubris. Ia tidak berniat sama sekali memberi tahu namanya kepada sekumpulan pecundang seperti itu. Merasa kesal karena diacuhkan, ia lantas menampar gadis indigo itu kencang-kencang, hingga jatuh ke tanah.

Inari yang histeris lantas berteriak memanggil nama Hinata.

Luka lebam muncul di pipi gadis tersebut, untuk sesaat Hinata merasakan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Belum sampai disitu, pria bertato itu menarik rambut Hinata hingga membuat sang empunya menjerit tertahan. "Kau harus tahu berhadapan dengan siapa, wanita! Aku tidak segan-segan pada wanita… ataupun anak-anak!" Kali ini pria itu memamerkan senyum mengerikannya dan memukul tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu menjerit akibat luka yang didapatnya. "Selesaikan saja, Batou!" ujar temannya sambil menyerahkan pedang miliknya. Pria bertato yang dipanggil Batou tersebut menyeringai seketika. Senyum keji dan matanya terlihat garang, ia akan menghabisi gadis tersebut saat ini juga. Sementara itu Hinata yang terluka parah disekujur tubuhnya, mencoba untuk bangkit.

Ia menatap sang penculik yang tengah mendekat kemudian melirik kearah Inari yang tengah takut luar biasa. "Hi-hinata-san…" bibirnya mengatup dan membuka, seolah bersitegang. "Jangan…." Merasa takut akan kejadian yang menimpa ayahnya akan dialami oleh gadis itu juga. Sementara Hinata, dia justru melihatnya sambil tersenyum, seolah itu adalah senyuman terakhir yang akan diberikan untuknya. Sama seperti senyuman terakhir dari sang ayah sebelum maut menjemputnya.

Bola mata Inari terus menerus membulat, "Ja-ngan…"

Sementara pria itu telah siap membunuh gadis itu hanya dengan satu sapuan saja, "Bersiaplah!"

Hinata-san. Gadis itu hanya menutup mata.

 _Apa kau hanya bisa diam saja dan melihatnya mati?_

Tidak! Dengan satu hentakan kuat, Inari berhasil lepas dari penculik, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju kearah Hinata dan menjadi tameng untuknya. Darah menyembur kemana-mana. Untuk waktu sesaat waktu seolah berhenti, Hinata yang tersadar membuka matanya seketika. Syok sekaligus takut melihat seorang anak didepan matanya _tertusuk pedang_ untuk melindunginya.

Seakan dejafu, wajah Hinata berubah pucat. Di hadapannya ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berusaha melindunginya dari serangan ratusan kunai. Wajahnya tampak begitu damai. Meskipun dengan tubuh berlumuran darah, ia masih bisa memberikan gadis itu sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sampai saat itu.

"Hi-na-ta-san…" Inari berbisik lemah, menyadarkan Hinata dari halusinasinya. Pedang itu telah menancap perutnya hingga sampai keluar punggungnya. Dengan usaha terakhir ia tampak berusaha menyusun kata-kata. "A-aku…" belum lepas keterkejutan dari sang pria bertato, kalau anak itu yang menjadi korban, Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu membekuknya.

Meski hanya dengan sekali pukulan yang terbilang halus, gadis itu sanggup merobohkan sosok pria tinggi besar. Hingga terlempar jauh dan berhenti dengan suara keras akibat menabrak pohon hingga tumbang. Dari tubuhnya, keluar terus menerus darah. Mereka yang tersisa berdiri dengan keterkejutan luar biasa, melihat kemampuan dari gadis tersebut yang jauh diluar dugaan mereka. Sampai salah satu dari mereka menghampiri orang tersebut, namun orang itu sudah dinyatakan meninggal. Mereka bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Gadis berambut indigo itu lantas membaringkan tubuh Inari. Anak itu kelihatan susah bernafas, berkali-kali ia mencoba bersuara tapi gagal. Perih dan kesakitan yang amat dalam terus menerus menghujam dirinya. "H-hi…" ia mencoba bersuara lagi. "Sst… sudahlah Inari. Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan membereskan mereka dulu." Senyum Hinata, mencoba berpura-pura pada situasi seperti itu, namun gagal. Air matanya tetap turun. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya yang lembut dan ramah berubah menjadi sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Ia lantas berbalik kearah mereka, para ajudan Gato itu pun seketika memekik ketakutan melihatnya. Satu per satu dari mereka lantas berusaha melarikan diri.

Namun sayang tak ada seorang pun yang bisa lolos dari seorang Hinata!

Dengan langkah kilat tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah berada dibelakang mereka! Hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia memukul roboh sembilan orang sisanya. Satu yang masih hidup tampak berusaha bertahan. Dengan sempoyongan ia berusaha untuk lari namun gagal dan jatuh berkali-kali. Hingga ia tidak bisa lagi menggerakkan kakinya. "To-tolong, ja-jangan bunuh aku…!" pria itu memohon-mohon pada kehidupannya. Sementara Hinata hanya menatap dingin orang tersebut, untuk sesaat ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang dipenuhi kemarahan dan nafsu untuk membunuh. "Pergi…." Hinata mengulangnya lagi namun dengan nada tinggi kali ini. "PERGI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dan orang itu bersusah payah untuk lari walaupun terjatuh-jatuh sembari memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan ngeri seakan melihat _monster._

Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari musuh-musuhnya, Hinata sontak berlari menuju ke tempat Inari. Anak itu masih hidup, meskipun denyut jantungnya kian melemah dan pendarahan sudah semakin akut. Hinata lekas mengeluarkan cakranya dan memfokuskan ketangannya. Sinar berwarna biru muncul dan pelan-pelan ia menaruhnya ke atas perut anak itu. Berusaha menyembuhkan organ dalam anak itu yang terlanjur cedera parah.

Inari memandang wajah khawatir Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kedamaian. "Hi-hinata-san.." gadis itu menatap Inari dengan air mata bercucuran. "A-aku-tidak- menyesal- pada- a-apa- yang ter-jadi…" anak itu bersusah payah bersuara. Rasanya sakit sekali. "Sudahlah Inari, jangan paksa dirimu. Kau diam saja dan te-tenang ya, tenang saja…s- sebentar lagi lukamu akan pulih." Hinata terus menerus memasok cakra yang dimilikinya tidak peduli kalau detak jantung anak itu kian menipis. "Kumohon… kuatkan dirimu…!"

Inari tersenyum, "Ka-kau-ninja-yang- hebat-Hinata-san." Sebutan ninja membuat, wajah Hinata semakin tak terlihat, ia terus menerus menunduk. Entah darimana Inari tahu kalau ia adalah seorang ninja. Namun untuk saat ini ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain sebuah kejujuran yang menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah bukan ninja lagi, Inari…" Bocah itu tersenyum lebar mengabaikan rasa sakitnya. "Y-ya-aku -tahu-meski-pun-baru- berte-mu-se-bentar-ta-pi" Inari terus melanjutkan mengabaikan air mata Hinata yang kini turun ke pipinya.

 _Berhentilah bicara Inari!_

Namun bocah itu tidak menggubris dan memilih untuk bicara. Setidaknya ia ingin menyampaikan satu hal penting bagi Hinata. "Me-melihat-cara-bicaramu-a-aku-tahu-saat-kau-jujur-atau-tidak.." Ya, Inari mengerti karena kalau Hinata tengah gugup atau mencoba berbohong, ia akan terbata-bata. Sejak semula ia tidak percaya kalau gadis itu adalah dokter, namun melihat kemampuan gadis itu… ia baru sadar kalau gadis itu adalah _seorang ninja_.

Namun keegoisan memilih Inari untuk mengabaikan fakta tersebut dan mempercayai kalau Hinata adalah seorang dokter. Niatnya hanya satu, ia ingin bersama gadis itu.

"Hi-nata-san? Aku- tidak- pernah- me-miliki- kakak. Keti-ka- berte-mu- dengan-mu- aku- me-rasa- ka-lau- aku- me-miliki- seorang- kakak. Bo-boleh-kan- aku- me-manggil-mu-ka-kak?"

Hinata mengangguk mencoba menutupi kesedihannya. "Ya, tentu. Kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

"Nee-san"

Mata Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca, "Jangan- lari- dari- kenyataan… Meski-takdir- kita- sulit-sekali-pun. Kita- tetap- harus- maju.. Apapun- jalan yang- akan- kau- tempuh… ingatlah- untuk- selalu- melindungi orang-orang- yang-kau- sayangi.. Meskipun- harus- mati- sekalipun- kau- tidak- akan- pernah- menyesal…"

"Tolong jangan berkata begitu. Inari. Kau akan sembuh! Kau akan tertolong!" sesal gadis itu.

"Hinata-nee. Ini- permohonan- terakhirku. Tolong- selamatkan- keluargaku… Aku- ingin- mereka-hidup…"

"Tolong-mereka…. Nee-san." Bersamaan dengan itu detak jantung Inari berhenti. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, seakan langit turut menjadi saksi dan berduka atas kematian sang bocah berjiwa pahlawan. Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Menambah satu lagi _nama_ dalam daftar hidup Hinata yang tidak bisa ia tolong.

Sementara tak jauh diatas sana, dua orang sosok yang dari tadi mengintai, mulai menunjukkan dirinya. Seorang bertopeng dan ninja bayaran tingkat tinggi, Haku dan Zabuza. Atas permintaan dari mereka, Gato menyetujui untuk mengirimkan beberapa ajudannya untuk menangkap anak itu sebagai umpan untuk mengetahui kemampuan sang gadis misterius.

Benar dugaan Haku, kalau gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang _luar biasa_.

"Tampaknya kali ini musuhmu cukup kuat, Tuan Zabuza." Bisik Haku pelan sambil memperhatikan Hinata terus menerus.

"Huh, kuat atau tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Kalaupun kuat.. gadis itu hanya memiliki kekuatan setingkat Kakashi." Mata Zabuza yang dingin perlahan-lahan mulai dirasuki dengan emosi dan kemarahan.

"Namun berbeda dengannya… **_Bocah Uchiha itu_**!" Dengan segala dendam dan kedengkian, ninja pembunuh itu menyerukan namanya. **_"Aku akan membalas dendam pada bocah itu yang sudah merusak wajah dan seluruh hidupku!"_**

Zabuza menyeringai kejam bak seorang _psikopat_ , hanya ada satu orang yang sanggup _mengalahkannya_. Dan orang itu adalah satu-satunya musuh yang diincarnya semenjak dulu. Alasan kenapa ia mau bergabung dengan kekelompok Gato. Kali ini ia akan membalaskan dendamnya.

"Tunggu saja!" seru Zabuza dengan nada tinggi.

.

 **"UCHIHA SASUKE!"**

.

.

 _To be continued_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Note :** _This is end of prolog I till III, I hope u guys like it_ _J_ _Masih ada beberapa prolog lagi sebelum chapter pertama, jadi mohon para reader bersabar untuk menunggu Sasuhina. Oh ya sekali lagi saya mohon dukungannya untuk terus mereview, follow dan favourite my fic. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku^^. Dan jangan lupa juga untuk selalu membaca fic-fic saya yang lain. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya._

 ** _Lightning Chrome_**

 ** _15082015_**


	2. Prolog IV-VII

**_Note : Hello para reader, jumpa lagi dengan saya Lightning Chrome. Kali ini saya menulis novel bergenre Fantasy untuk Sasuhina. I hope u guys like it :) Ini adalah fic fantasy pertama yang saya buat, jadi mohon maaf apabila sedikit nyeleneh. Cerita ini berlatar dunia ninja namun dengan style baru yang berbeda dengan di manga. Silahkan reader baca sendiri. Berikut ini adalah prolog awal dari fic 'NINJA WORLD'_**

 ** _Mohon untuk terus mendukung dengan memberikan review, follow dan favourite. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku. Apabila ada yang mau bertanya silahkan pm saya atau menghubungi saya di contack person. Saya sudah tulis di profile saya._**

 ** _Berikut adalah lanjutan prolog IV sampai VI. Happy reading_** ** _J_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(-)

Dari semua ninja yang pernah dihadapinya, bagi Zabuza hanya ada seorang saja yang mampu menaklukkannya. Pria yang dipanggil dengan julukan 'pria iblis dari Kiri' atau ninja pembunuh 'Zabuza' salah seorang dari ketujuh ahli pedang shinobi terbaik di seluruh dunia itu merupakan salah satu ninja tingkat atas yang sangat ditakuti baik di Kiri maupun Hi atau Kaze sekalipun. Pria yang juga merupakan salah satu buronan kelas kakap itu sudah lama sekali hilang dari dunia ninja.

Penyebabnya hanya satu, seorang pemuda keturunan Uchiha. Yakni _Uchiha Sasuke._

Sebagai salah satu ninja tersohor yang pernah ada, kehadiran mendadak dari pemuda tersebut lantas menjatuhkan harkat dan martabatnya sebagai ninja. Masih tersisa dalam ingatannya, beberapa tahun silam, dimana saat itu pemuda tersebut datang dalam wujud anak berusia belasan tahun. Dengan dingin dan angkuhnya ia menantang Zabuza. Pria tersebut yang lantas geram dan emosian menerima tantangan tersebut. Sejak saat itulah ia menderita luka parah disekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. Luka yang tidak pernah hilang meskipun waktu telah banyak berlalu.

Karena peristiwa itulah, Zabuza Momochi memendam dendam kesumat terhadap pemuda itu yang kini telah menjadi Ninja Terkuat Nomor 1 di dunia. Dan menjadi salah satu dari 3 _Sannin_. Tiga ninja legendaris. Dan pemegang title, _Kage._

Karena sebab itulah, ia melakukan segala cara untuk membalas dendam. Salah satunya dengan menjadi anak buah Gato. Pria terkaya di dunia. Ia ingin menggunakan kekuatan dan kekuasaan Gato dengan tujuan menghancurleburkan wilayah kekuasaan Sasuke. Hingga pemuda itu harus turun tangan dan tepat saat itu… ia akan membunuhnya.

.

.

 **Lightning Chrome Presented**

 **NINJA WORLD**

 **Original Own by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt Comfort**

 **Warning : Multipairing Inside, Danger, Canon New Version, Typo, Abal dll,**

 **Pairing : Multipairing but basic still Sasuhina ^0^**

 **Ide Story : Wartune, Fade to Black, Final Fantasy 15**

.

.

 _"I will do all thing for protect you.." –Hinata_

.

.

(-)

Cerdas sekali. Gadisitu menggunakan 'kuchiyose no jutsu' untuk kabur. Sepertinya kali ini ia harus mengakui kalau gadis itu bisa menjadi salah satu musuh kuatnya selain Uchiha Sasuke. Zabuza menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas, matanya tidak berhenti memandang ke atas. Sementara jemari kanannya terus memegang perutnya. _Sial, lukanya tidak mau berhenti_ , batin Zabuza kesal.

"Gadis itu menggunakan 'kuchiyose no jutsu' dan memanggil elang. Rupanya memang benar gadis itu bukan ninja biasa." Haku tiba-tiba bersuara, matanya masih menjelajah sekitarnya. Ceceran darah yang masih segar masih membekas disana. Di tanah rumput serta pepohonan. Haku tidak henti-hentinya memperhatikan dari balik topengnya.

"Cih, kali ini dia bisa lolos. Tapi lain kali aku tidak akan membiar-" Ucapan Zabuza terpotong saat merasakan sakit di perutnya. Tiba-tiba ia muntah darah. Zabuza melotot tidak percaya. _Sial, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?_

Haku menghampiri dan menggunakan pengobatan darurat sebisanya untuk menghentikan pendarahan tuannya. Tidak salah lagi, dari kemampuan gadis itu… Haku sudah bisa tahu kalau gadis itu bukan manusia biasa. Gadis itu merupakan salah satu anak dari garis keturunan khusus. Seperti dirinya.

"Gadis itu memanggil kuchiyose dan kabur bersama bocah itu! Kita harus mengejarnya Haku!" perintah Zabuza dengan nada tinggi. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan tersebut, ia harus membawa anak itu hidup atau mati sekalipun. Dan membalaskan dendamnya terhadap Uchiha.

Haku hanya diam dan tak bergerak. Ia malah mengalungkan lengan tuannya itu untuk dibawa kembali ke markas. "Apa yang kau lakukan Haku?"

"Sabarlah. Untuk saat ini mereka juga tidak bisa bergerak. Gadis itu juga pasti terluka parah. Saat ini yang penting bukan mengejar mereka melainkan menyembuhkanmu.." Haku memaparkan alasannya dengan seulas senyum. Zabuza tertegun sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "… Ya, kau benar. Kesempatan berikutnya, aku akan mengalahkannya."

0-0-0

Dengan susah payah, Hinata berusaha untuk tetap sadar. Cakra dan staminanya sudah terkuras habis karena menggunakan jutsu medis dan kemampuan 'jyuuken' miliknya yang telah lama tidak digunakan. Kekuatan yang dimilikinya saat ini hampir tak tersisa lagi. Namun berkat tekad dan semangat yang kuat untuk menolong Inari, Hinata berusaha untuk tetap bangun dan terjaga.

"Hinata-sama. Kita akan pergi kearah mana?" tanya Taka, elang kuchiyose milik gadis tersebut. Hinata yang sudah kehabisan nafas berusaha untuk menjawab. "Ke utara! Hah… hah… Kita-ke tempat hah… Nenek Chiyou."

Gadis itu semakin buruk kondisinya.

Taka yang mengerti kondisi tuannya lantas terbang makin cepat. Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu makin merasakan lelah yang sangat disekujur tubuhnya. Memar dan luka-luka akibat pertarungannya dengan ninja buronan bernama Zabuza itu tidak ia pedulikan. Pandangannya hanya terfokus pada satu titik. Bocah dari Nami bernama Inari.

Sambil berlutut Hinata mendekati tubuh Inari dan memegang tangannya. Nyawa bocah itu akhirnya bisa ia selamatkan. Meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya sekalipun. Hinata tidak peduli. Baginya asalkan bisa menyelamatkan anak itu, apapun akan ia lakukan. "I-inari…" bisik Hinata lemah. Sebelum kegelapan menelan kesadarannya seutuhnya.

.

.

0-0-0

 **NINJA WORLD**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Prolog IV : I Will Protect You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(-)**

Di tengah keramaian para ninja yang tengah menjalankan misi. Ada seseorang dari atas menara Hokage yang malah sibuk mengamati. Mata safirnya menatap begitu bosan orang-orang dibawah. Satu per satu ninja datang dan pergi. Mengambil misi, mencari orang untuk kelompoknya kemudian pergi. Yang kembali, mengambil misi lain dan menukarnya dengan hadiah. Sebagian tengah sibuk berbelanja perlengkapan ninja dan yang lain ada yang tengah sibuk berduel, menantang para ninja lainnya.

Semuanya hanya demi satu tujuan. Menjadi ninja yang kuat.

"Naruto-nii! Ayo kita main!" seru seseorang dari belakang. Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu hanya melirik sekilas, memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki dengan google di kepalanya. Sebelum kembali kepada rutinitasnya. Memandang bosan isi kota. "Aku sedang malas Konohamaru. Kau cari orang lain saja."

Jawaban itu lantas membuat semangat bocah bernama Konohamaru itu merosot seketika. Namun seakan mendapat ide, semangatnya kembali naik. "Ayolah, ketua! Kita sudah lama tidak main. Masa kau tidak mau bermain ninja-ninjaan denganku?" Konohamaru kembali memaksa. "Toh ini pertama kalinya semenjak ketua menjadi jounin elit. Bukankah Naruto-nii ingin menjadi Hokage dan mengalahkan Sasuke-nii. Masa bermain denganku begitu saja tidak bisa?"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Konohamaru lantas mendongkrak semangat Naruto seketika. Benar, tujuannya adalah menjadi Hokage dan mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk itu dia akan melakukan apapun. "Yosh, baiklah Konohamaru. Aku akan bermain denganmu!" seru Naruto dengan semangat 45. Yang disambut dengan cengiran jahil dari Konohamaru. Berhasil memperdaya Naruto.

Mereka baru saja ingin keluar namun berhenti ketika mendengar seruan dari seseorang. "Apa gunanya ninja bermain ninja-ninjaan?" Naruto menoleh seketika. Wajah bodohnya berganti dengan cengiran lebar ketika melihat siapa orang tersebut. "Sa-sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah seketika.

Dihadapan keduanya berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut pink pendek. Haruno Sakura salah seorang jounin elit dibidang medis dan murid dari dewan ninja, Tsunade. Gadis itu baru saja datang dari rumah sakit mengecek keadaan pasien. "Hei Naruto, apa kau melihat Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Wajah ceria Naruto berubah masam seketika. Apalagi kalau bukan karena mendengar gadis yang ditaksirnya itu mencari seorang yang menjadi rival abadinya seumur hidup. "Huh, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto gamblang. Ia tidak berniat memberitahu gadis itu perihal Sasuke.

Kedutan muncul di dahi Sakura, dengan baik-baik ia mencoba bertanya kembali. Meski dengan emosi naik turun. "Dengar ya Naruto. Aku ada perlu dengan Sasuke-sama. Kau bisa beritahukan dia berada dimana sekarang?" Kali ini Sakura mencoba berbicara dengan sedikit lebih sopan dan baik, berharap agar pemuda berkumis di pipinya itu dengan sukarela mau memberitahunya.

Sakura menunggu jawaban dari Naruto dengan sabar, sampai. "Huh, tadi kau bilang 'Sasuke-kun' namun sekarang 'Sasuke-sama' bilang saja kalau kau mau bertemu dengan si TEME itu! Tidak usah mengarang ada perlu segala!"

Ctik! Jawaban dari Naruto tersebut memancing kedutan di dahi seorang Haruno Sakura. Wajahnya yang semula tersenyum berganti dengan seringaian seorang _evil_. Ditatapnya baik-baik sang Uzumaki dengan mata melotot seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Memaki-maki kebodohannya dalam hati.

 _Mati aku_ -batin Naruto, takut pada apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

" _Hoo_ , jadi menurutmu aku tidak pantas bertemu dengannya? Dan lagi apa maksud dari 'Teme' itu hah? Kau tidak berusaha untuk menusuknya dari belakang kan?" Sakura mulai meretakkan jemarinya. Memberikan ancaman verbal kepada sang jounin elit baru.

"T-tidak bu-bukan begitu ma-maksudku…" Pemuda itu kian panik sambil berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Peluh keringat menetes dari kening turun ke seluruh tubuh dari sang Uzumaki. Namun sayang apabila seorang Haruno telah marah tidak ada yang sanggup menghentikannya. Dan….

BUAK! Jeritan berkumandang di menara kantor Hokage.

Naruto dengan segala kebodohannya menerima bogem mentah dari gadis pujaannya. Salah sendiri, berani menyinggung Sasuke didepannya. "Tega sekali kau… Sakura-chan." Naruto menangis menjerit-jerit dalam hati. Sementara gadis tersebut, Sakura hanya membuang nafas ke tinjunya. Tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah menghajar salah satu ajudan terbaik dari sang Kage. Bagaimana dengan Konohamaru? Bocah itu sudah lari duluan semenjak kedatangan Sakura.

Sambil berdecak pinggang, Sakura berjalan melewati pemuda tersebut. Mengintip dari balik jendela ruang Hokage. Aneh ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana. "Hei Naruto, mana Hokage-sama?" tanyanya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari ruangan tersebut.

"Huff, kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu…!"

"Heh kau ini bagaimana mungkin kau sebagai pengawalnya tidak tahu!" Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hokage sudah pergi dari tadi." Ujar seseorang dari belakang.

"Shikamaru!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba.

Pemuda yang terkenal sebagai ahli siasat tersebut menghampiri keduanya. Dengan gaya ogah-ogahan seperti biasa ia menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Naruto. "Apa ini?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba pulih seketika.

"Surat permohonan dari Nami." Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan sementara Naruto tengah membaca bersama dengan Sakura. "Sepertinya atas perintah dari Yang Mulia Raja sendiri meminta Hokage untuk turun tangan menghabisinya." Naruto hanya bisa meremas surat tersebut. Matanya memandang serius kearah Shikamaru. "Shikamaru. Aku akan pergi ke Nami sekarang juga!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menepuk keningnya. "Kau ini…!"

0-0-0

Kedua mata itu mulai terbuka. Pandangannya yang semula kabur berangsur-angsur pulih. Setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya disekitarnya, akhirnya gadis itu mulai bisa melihat. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah gubuk kecil berisi penerangan lampu tua. Disekitarnya terdapat obat-obatan herbal dan gulungan perban. Menoleh kesebelahnya, ia melihat anak itu, Inari tengah terbaring. Matanya masih terpejam tapi denyut nadinya mulai stabil dan detak jantungnya berfungsi dengan normal.

" _Syukurlah_." Bisik Hinata lirih.

"Apanya yang syukur?" seruan dari seseorang lantas membuyarkan pikiran gadis itu. Mencoba menengadah ia mendapati wajah orang tua berusia lebih dari delapan puluh tahun. "Ne-nenek..?"

Orang tua yang dipanggil 'Nenek' itu lantas mendekat. Wajahnya yang berkeriput berubah masam seketika. Keheningan menyertai kedua orang tersebut. Seakan tersihir, Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludah sambil menata hatinya yang dipenuhi perasaan resah dan takut. Jujur ia takut apabila 'nenek' itu…

 **"DASAR BODOH!"** Belum pulih dari sakitnya Hinata terkena kibasan rotan berkali-kali dari orang tua tersebut. "Adu-duh sakit! Ne-nenek! Aduhhh… jangan pukul aku!"

"DASAR ANAK TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!" Nenek Chiyou tidak henti-hentinya memukul gadis tersebut dengan rotan. "PERGI TIDAK BILANG-BILANG! PULANG PUN KAU TIDAK ADA KABAR SAMA SEKALI!"

"KAU PIKIR RUMAHKU INI PENGINAPAN HA? BISA PULANG DAN PERGI SEENAKNYA?

"M-m-ma-maaf…" Hinata berteriak berulang kali, memohon-mohon ampun.

Orang tua yang dikenal dengan nama Nenek Chiyou itu lantas duduk sembari mengambil nafas. Mencoba menenangkan diri dan pikirannya. Setelah dianggapnya cukup, ia memandang tajam Hinata.

"Kau pulang tiba-tiba setelah lima tahun. Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis itu hanya diam tidak berani menjawab. Sesekali ia mengelus-elus belakang tubuhnya yang menjadi sasaran rotan sebelum beralih memandang wajah Inari dengan tatapan miris. "Ada hubungannya dengan anak itu kan?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Nenek Chiyou tidak habis pikir, "Kau bilang kau sudah berhenti menjadi ninja. Tapi kenapa kau masih peduli pada orang lain?"

Gadis tersebut hanya diam, tidak menjawab.

"Hinata sebenarnya kau.." ucapan Nenek Chiyo terputus seketika.

"Aku… tidak ingin kehilangan lagi." Potong Hinata pelan. Ya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi orang yang berharga untuknya.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu meneteskan air matanya. "… Aku hanya ingin menjaganya. Aku tidak ingin lagi… melihat orang yang kucintai tewas dihadapanku." Matanya berubah sendu.

"Aku tidak mau dia bernasib sama seperti-"

 _"….Gaara."_

0-0-0

"Inari! Semoga kau baik-baik saja." Wanita itu tak henti-hentinya berdoa. Meskipun dari balik jeruji besi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan harapan. Ia terus saja berusaha untuk tetap bertahan hidup demi bertemu putera kesayangannya. Semenjak dirinya ditangkap oleh kelompok Gato, satu-satunya penyemangatnya hanyalah foto dari keluarganya. Wanita itu terduduk lesu, melihat foto tersebut.

Foto dari dirinya, ayahnya serta suami dan Inari. Mereka semua tersenyum dan tampak bahagia.

Air mata turun seketika membasahi pipi wanita tersebut. Keluarga yang ia sayangi pecah dan hancur berantakan karena seseorang bernama Gato. Suaminya yang mati, ayahnya yang dijadikan budak serta Inari yang diincar. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua terjadi. Bagaimanapun, ia harus melindungi anak dan ayahnya. Ia harus keluar dari penjara ini! Harus!

Menengok kedepannya, ia melihat penjaga sel tersebut tengah tertidur pulas. Sekaranglah saatnya! Wanita itu mengambil jepit rambutnya. Dengan gerakan tangan yang lincah dan cekatan, ia berusaha membuka pintu sel tersebut. Berhati-hati supaya tidak terdengar oleh penjaga tersebut. Dan trek..! Pintu tersebut berhasil dibuka.

Dengan perlahan ia menutup kembali pintu tersebut, dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Tujuannya hanya satu…! Mencari putranya, Inari. "Kumohon jangan mati Inari!" batinnya memohon.

0-0-0

Terdengar suara gebrakan keras, dari arah luar. Gato datang bersama pasukannya yang tidak sedikit. Dengan sorot mata keji dari balik kaca mata hitam mahalnya, sang Bos datang dengan emosi memuncak. Apalagi kalau bukan karena mendengar berita kegagalan dari ninja bayarannya.

"ZABUZA!" seru sang Bos dengan nada tinggi dan amarah luar biasa. "Apa maksudmu dengan kemampuanmu seperti itu lantas kau malah lari? Terlebih lagi dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis! Benar-benar mengecewakan! Percuma aku membayarmu dengan mahal!" umpat Gato yang tengah marah besar.

Sementara Zabuza hanya memandang stoic sang bos. Tidak menjawab bahkan membalas. Gato bertambah marah karenanya. "Membawa satu anak saja tidak becus. Percuma aku menyewamu. Kau itu sama sekali tidak berguna!" Gato menghampiri ninja tersebut dan bermaksud memukul dengan tongkatnya. Namun pukulannya dicegah oleh Haku.

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari tuanku!" perintah Haku sembari mencekal tangan Gato. Perbuatannya itu lantas memicu tindakan dari para anak buah Gato, mereka melepaskan pedangnya dan berniat membunuh Haku. Namun justru tindakan tersebut menjadi aksi bunuh diri. Mereka yang menyerang Haku justru tewas didepan senjatanya sendiri.

"CEPAT PERGI! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" perintah pemuda bertopeng tersebut. Semuanya lantas kabur dari sana setelah melihat kengerian dari anak buah Zabuza. "Si-sialan awas saja kau!" seru Gato yang kemudian ikut pergi bersama pasukannya.

Dalam hati, ia akan membalas perlakuan mereka berdua padanya _._

 _"Lihat saja Zabuza dan kau Haku! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian berdua. Kalian harus tahu kalian berhadapan dengan siapa!" umpatnya dalam hati._

Sepeninggal Gato dan pasukannya, Haku kembali terfokus pada Zabuza. "Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Haku." Zabuza mencibir pelan atas sikap dari anak buah kesayangannya itu. Haku hanya tersenyum.

"Itu karena kau masih belum pulih dari kondisimu. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang berani melukaimu lebih jauh lagi. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menolongmu saat itu." Haku menyatakan penyesalannya. Ia ingat saat itu ia tengah terperdaya oleh jurus genjutsu gadis itu dan tidak bisa melarikan diri. Akibatnya ia tidak bisa menolong Zabuza tepat pada waktunya.

Zabuza menepuk kepala Haku, "Sudahlah kau memang benar. Gadis itu berbeda dengan lawan kita selama ini. Begitu sembuh… aku akan menghabisinya. Dan kali ini tidak akan ada kegagalan." Yang disambut dengan anggukan dari mantan ANBU Mizu itu.

0-0-0

Gelap… gelap sekali. Dimanakah tempat ini? Apakah aku sudah mati? Anak itu terus-terusan bertanya. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah tempat gelap yang membuat indera penglihatannya mati seketika. Tak bisa melihat atau mendengar apapun. Inari hanya bisa pasrah menyesali takdirnya. Ia sudah siap apabila harus mati saat ini.

Namun ditengah kegundahannya tersebut, sesuatu terjadi… Sesuatu seolah memanggilnya.

Tiba-tiba kegelapan tersebut sirna berganti dengan cahaya yang teramat terang. Mata Inari menyipit menyaksikannya, untuk sesaat ia tertegun. Di ujung cahaya itu, ia melihat bayangan dari seorang gadis.

"Hi-hinata-nee?" tanya Inari kaget. Gadis tersebut tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa ragu Inari menyambutnya. Detik berikutnya ia terbangun dari mimpinya. Nafasnya masih memburu. Tubuhnya masih kaku tidak bisa digerakkan. Namun pelan-pelan ia bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya mulai dari jemari hingga lengan dan kaki. Hingga saling menyesuaikan diri dengan kinerja otaknya.

"Aku masih hidup?" tanyanya lirih, lantas mencubit pipinya sendiri. "Aduuh…!" serunya, merasakan rasa sakit. Bukti kalau ia masih hidup dan bernafas. "Ternyata aku masih hidup." Katanya senang.

"Tentu saja kau masih hidup. Hinata yang sudah menolongmu hampir saja dia mati!" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dari pintu. Inari sontak terkejut, melihat penampakan orang tua yang mirip dengan nenek-nenek. "Ha-hantu!" jeritnya takut.

"Aku bukan HANTU BODOH! Aku masih hidup!" Lagi-lagi nenek itu memukul seseorang dengan rotan. Persis seperti Hinata tadi malam. Dan kali ini korbannya adalah Inari.

"A-a-ah.." Inari tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak terkejut. Baru saja ia sembuh sudah mendapat luka lagi. Meneguk ludahnya, anak itu mencoba bertanya, "Si-siapa kau?"

Mendapat pertanyaan tersebut, wajah nenek tersebut berganti dengan raut muka serius. "Aku nenek Chiyo. Semua memanggilku demikian." Orang tua itu lantas duduk disebelah Inari. Inari yang merasa was-was karena takut dipukul lagi mencoba mundur kebelakang. "Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan memukulmu lagi. Itu tadi hanya bercanda. Hahahahaha!" tawanya sendiri. Membuat Inari sweatdrop seketika.

Nenek Chiyo berhenti tertawa, "Yah, aku sudah tahu tentangmu. Namamu Inari kan?" Anak itu tertegun dan bertanya darimana nenek tersebut tahu. "Aku sudah dengar dari Hinata. Juga tentang situasi keluargamu dan desa Nami."

Inari bertanya lagi dengan perasaan tidak karuan, "Hi-hinata-nee?" Tiba-tiba saja ia melompat, membuat Nenek Chiyo terkejut seketika.

"NENEK! DIMANA HINATA-NEE? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya anak itu menuntut jawaban seketika. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir. Bagaimanapun Hinata sedang dalam bahaya. Bahaya karena mencoba menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya kembali beralih beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana mereka dihadang oleh penjahat suruhan Gato.

"Sudah kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu. Hinata tidak apa-apa. " terang sang nenek, membuat anak itu menghela nafas lega. "Terus sekarang dia ada dimana?" Nenek Chiyo menunjuk arah belakang. "Di sungai mengambil air."

"Be-begitu ya." Badan Inari merosot seketika. Pelariannya dari Gato dan kejadian-kejadian mengerikan itu berputar-putar dipikirannya. Membuatnya lemas dan jatuh seketika. Kapankah ia dan keluarganya bisa merasakan ketenangan seperti dulu lagi.

"Ne… Nenek. Apakah nenek Chiyo adalah keluarga dari Hinata-nee?" tanya Inari dari ranjangnya. "Bukan." Jawab nenek Chiyo singkat. Orang tua itu kemudian memberikan minuman berisi ramuan kepada anak itu. "Minum. Ini akan membuatmu cepat pulih." Inari lantas menyanggupinya dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Lalu dimana keluarga Hinata-nee?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat nenek Chiyo bergidik sebal. _Bocah ini, sepertinya dia ingin sekali tahu tentang Hinata._ Namun memutuskan untuk mengalah dan menjawabnya. "Anak itu tidak punya keluarga."

"Mak-masudnya?" Inari tidak mengerti.

"Gadis itu… mengalami amnesia." Nenek Chiyo memperjelas, "Dia tidak ingat siapa dirinya."

0-0-0

Hinata menatap kosong sungai didepannya. Ikan yang berenang disekitar kakinya tak digubrisnya. Matanya hanya memandang nanar sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan bandul kalungnya. Menggenggamnya erat-erat dan mulai terisak.

Mata Inari melebar seketika, bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. "A-amnesia?" Ia menatap orang tua itu lekat-lekat, menuntut jawaban lebih.

"Dulu aku menemukannya tidak sengaja ketika mencari kayu di hutan. Gadis itu jatuh dari atas tebing. Namun ajaibnya masih bisa selamat. Gadis itu terluka sangat parah. Oleh karena itu aku membawa dan merawatnya disini." Papar nenek Chiyo.

"Jatuh dari tebing?"

"Ya. Begitu sadar ia tidak ingat apapun. Siapa dirinya ataupun siapa keluarganya." Orang tua itu menambahkan. "Ia tidak ingat apapun tentang dirinya."

Inari terdiam seketika. Amnesia? Benarkah Hinata mengalami hal seperti itu. Ia tidak ingat siapa dirinya maupun keluarganya selain nenek Chiyo yang merawatnya. Kalau begitu bagaimana ia bisa bertahan?

"Nenek apakah nama 'Hinata" itu nenek yang memberikannya?" tanya Inari lagi.

Nenek tersebut menggeleng, "Bukan! Nama 'Hinata' itu adalah nama aslinya. Setidaknya itulah yang kutahu." Nenek itu kembali menjelaskan ketika melihat ekspresi bingung dari Inari. "Aku menemukan sebuah bandul yang dipakai gadis itu. Terdapat nama 'Hinata' disana. Ada satu nama lagi dibelakangnya. Namun sudah terhapus. Dari sana kutahu kalau gadis itu bernama –Hinata."

Nenek Chiyo melanjutkan, "Setelah itu aku memberitahu kalau namanya adalah -Hinata- awalnya ia cukup bingung namun lama kelamaan ia mulai bisa menerimanya."

"Apakah Hinata-nee tidak pernah mencoba mencari tahu keluarganya?" tanya Inari ingin tahu.

"…Dia takut." Jawabnya. "Katanya dia takut… apabila mencaritahu."

"Takut? Kenapa?" Inari tidak habis pikir. Kenapa harus takut bertemu dengan keluarga sendiri.

Nenek Chiyo terdiam seketika. Ingatannya beralih kehari percakapan mereka berdua bertahun-tahun silam.

 _"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin mencari tahu asal usulmu?"_

 _"A-aku takut…"_

 _"Takut? Apa yang harus kau takutkan?"_

 _"A-aku takut… S-siapa sebenarnya aku… Kenapa aku memiliki kekuatan seperti ini…"_

 _"Nenek tidak melihat? M-mereka mati karenaku… Semuanya menjauhiku…!"_

 _"A-aku tidak mau kalau ucapan mereka tentangku itu benar…"_

 _"K-kalau aku itu adalah…."_

"NENEK CHIYO!" seruan tiba-tiba dari balik pintu lantas membuat keduanya terkejut seketika. Keduanya lantas menoleh. Dari balik pintu, Hinata berdiri dengan perasaan tidak karuan. "Nenek Chiyo tolong hentikan."

"Hinata… aku hanya-"

Hinata lantas memotong, "Aku tidak mau nenek menceritakan masa laluku. Bahkan pada Inari sekalipun." Gadis itu memasang wajah sedih memohon pengertian, "Tolonglah." Melihat Hinata seperti itu, nenek Chiyo mau tidak mau menyanggupinya. "… Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Hinata."

Inari menghampiri gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Hinata-nee!" Wajah tegang Hinata beganti dengan wajah yang ditutupi senyuman. "Kau sudah sadar Inari? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Hinata-nee. Tapi…."

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan menolong keluargamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Inari menggeleng seketika. "Tidak bukan itu. Aku… aku tidak ingin kau pergi kesana."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya."Aku tidak ingin membuatmu dalam keadaan yang lebih berbahaya. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Masalahku. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hinata-nee. " ujar anak laki-laki itu sungguh-sungguh.

"Inari…"

"Jangan khawatir hehehe selain itu aku sudah mengirim surat kepada Negara Hi. Setidaknya Naruto-nii atau Yang Mulia Pangeran akan menolongku." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"INARI!" seru Hinata dengan nada tinggi.

"…"

"Aku tetap akan menolongmu. Itu janjiku padamu. Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk melindungimu. Aku ingin agar kau dan keluargamu bisa berkumpul lagi dan hidup tenang." Hinata menatap mata Inari, berusaha meyakinkan pada bocah tersebut kesiapan diri Hinata. Ia telah berjanji dan pasti akan menepatinya.

 _Hinata-nee?_ Inari tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Hinata tersenyum mengerti.

"Jangan pikirkan tentang masalahku. Meskipun aku tidak memiliki keluarga. Tapi denganmu yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Aku sudah senang. Setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan padaku? Demi orang yang berharga… meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawa sekalipun. Harus tetap kita lindungi dengan tangan ini." Jawaban yang sama dengan yang pernah dikatakan oleh ayahnya dulu. Mengingatnya membuat Inari kembali didera tangis.

Anak itu lantas memeluk Hinata dengan erat yang disambut dengan balasan yang sama dari gadis itu. "Aku akan menolongmu Inari. Kau dan keluargamu dari Gato."

Nenek Chiyo yang melihat hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya. Air mata turun dari kelopak matanya yang telah mengeriput. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, gadis itu terus terkurung dalam penderitaan yang panjang karena kehilangan. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, biarkan dia memiliki tujuan hidup lagi.

 _"Gaara… semoga kau mengerti."_

0-0-0

"Nenek Chiyo." Hinata memanggil orang tua yang sudah dianggap neneknya sendiri dengan bisikan halus. Setelah memastikan Inari telah tidur, ia lantas mulai berkemas. "Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku tidak bisa melibatkan Inari dalam pertarungan berbahaya."

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah pedang berwarna putih. "Hinata bawalah. Ini akan membantumu." Gadis itu mengambil pedang tersebut. Pedang yang sudah lama sekali ia tinggalkan semenjak ia memutuskan berhenti menjadi ninja. Pedang yang menjadi temannya dimasa sulit tersebut.

"…Terima kasih nenek. Kau masih menyimpannya." Senyumnya tulus.

"Huh, kau pikir aku akan membuangnya begitu saja? Terlebih lagi pedang itu adalah kenangan kalian berdua… Hartamu yang paling berharga. Mana boleh aku membuangnya."

Hinata tersenyum sedih. Ya, harta berharga. Pemberian dari seseorang yang sangat dicintainya. Seorang yang menerimanya apa adanya. Tidak peduli siapapun dan darimana ia berasal. Seorang yang benar-benar mengakui keberadaannya, lebih dari siapapun didunia ini. Mata Hinata berubah berkaca-kaca.

"Kau akan kembali menjadi ninja?" tanya nenek Chiyo sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata diam tidak merespon. Haruskah ia kembali menjadi ninja? Setelah mengalami tahun-tahun menyakitkan dan kehilangan teman-teman serta pemuda yang dicintainya. Haruskah ia kembali menempuh jalan tersebut. Haruskah?

Nenek Chiyo menepuk pundak Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu tergesa-gesa memutuskan. Aku tahu akan sulit bagimu setelah ini. Tapi kau harus ingat… dunia masih terus berputar. Entah kau memilih menjadi ninja atau tidak. Konflik dan peperangan akan terus ada. Setidaknya kalau kau kembali… peluang untuk masa depan, masih tersisa."

"…Bisakah aku merubah masa depan itu Nenek-Chiyou?"

"Tergantung padamu. Semua ada ditanganmu. Pilihan yang terbaik ada dihatimu."

Hinata tertegun sejenak. Benarkah masih ada masa depan untuknya. Untuknya yang telah kehilangan harapan dan cintanya. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Nenek.. Begitu banyak kejadian yang terjadi. Selama aku menjadi ninja, hanya penderitaan yang kudapatkan. Aku berniat untuk melindungi namun yang ada hanya kehilangan. Berusaha menjadi kuat namun aku masih saja lemah… aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kucintai."

"Hinata soal Gaara… Kau tidak perlu terus-menerus tenggelam dalam penyesalan seperti itu. Gaara tentu tidak ingin melihatmu terus menerus menangis. Ia pasti ingin agar kau tetap berjuang melanjutkan hidup."

"… Apakah aku bisa nenek?" tanya Hinata pesimis.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja kau bisa. Kau hanya perlu yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Kau itu kuat Hinata. Bukankah kau begitu sebelum bertemu dengan Gaara? Tidak peduli seberapa sulit dan mustahil kau selalu bisa mengatasinya. Kenapa sekarang tidak?" Nenek Chiyo kembali menyemangati Hinata yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri.

Hinata menatap ragu nenek tersebut, sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban yang dicarinya.

 _Tetaplah hidup Hinata._

Mata Hinata melebar seketika mengingat pesan terakhir itu. Ia menggenggam bandul di lehernya erat-erat. Ia seharusnya tidak boleh lupa pada apa yang selama ini ia dan pemuda tersebut perjuangkan. Harapan dan cita-cita mereka berdua. "… Kau benar nenek. Aku selalu melihat kebelakang. Menangisi apa yang terjadi. Dan tak peduli pada siapapun. Kupikir aku akan selamanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Berpikir untuk mati karena kehilangannya. Tapi… itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. " Sebuah tekad baru muncul dari matanya. Ia akhirnya menemukan jalannya.

"Aku harus tetap maju. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus siap menanggungnya. Untukku… teman-teman almarhumku, dan juga Gaara yang sangat kucintai."

Hinata tersenyum, "Berkat Inari dan kau nenek… kalian berdua menyadarkanku tentang satu hal yang penting. Terima kasih. " Nenek Chiyo tersenyum senang. Akhirnya gadis tersebut menemukan kembali jalan hidupnya.

"Nenek aku punya permohonan. Bisakah tolong jaga Inari. Seandainya aku tidak kembali-"

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak mau menjaganya. Aku bukanlah pengasuhnya. Kau harus kembali dan menjaganya sendiri." Potong nenek Chiyo cepat. Hinata hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Gadis itu lantas menyembunyikan pedang tersebut dibalik jubah putihnya.

"Hinata!" tahan nenek Chiyo. "Ya nenek?"

"…Jangan gunakan jurusmu." Nenek Chiyo memperingatkan, wajahnya berubah serius. Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga tidak ingin membunuh orang. Selain itu… pedang ini saja sudah cukup untuk melawan mereka."

Ya, pedang putih bermata pisau terbalik yang khusus dibuat agar tidak bisa membunuh korbannya. Pedang yang selama ini diejek karena fungsinya tersebut, namun berkali-kali pedang itulah yang selama ini menolong dan membantunya mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Gadis itu melambai memberikan salam terakhir. "Aku berangkat."

Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa berdiri dalam keheningan. Menyaksikan kepergian gadis itu kedua kalinya.

 _"Tetaplah hidup, Hinata."_

.

.

 **NINJA WORLD**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **Prolog V : Revolution**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(-)**

Tezuna memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan waspada. Disekelilingnya dipenuhi orang-orang suruhan Gato. Satu demi satu mereka berteriak menggenjot para penduduk Nami untuk giat bekerja membangun jembatan. Mereka yang tidak bisa bekerja, dicambuk dan tak diberi makan.

"Gato sialan! Dia berniat menjadikan kami semua ini budaknya." Batin Tezuna dengan kemarahan luar biasa. Tanpa disengaja, tali di genggamannya terlepas, batu-batu yang diangkutnya jatuh berserakan dari gerobaknya.

"HEI KAU YANG DISANA! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak salah seorang dari pengawas.

Melihat batu-batu yang jatuh ia mendecih kesal. Dicambuknya Tezuna beberapa kali, menimbulkan luka panjang disekitar kaki dan punggung orang tua berkacamata itu. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Tezuna selain berteriak dan menjerit kesakitan. Semua yang melihat hanya bisa terpaku, menonton tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Zen! Sudah… kalau kau terus menerus mencambuknya. Kau bisa membunuhnya! Kau tahu kan Bos bisa marah kalau pembangunan jembatan ini sampai terhambat karena kurangnya orang."cegah temannya. Pengawas yang dipanggil Zen itu hanya menggerutu kesal "Kali ini kau beruntung orang tua! Apa yang kalian lihat? Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" perintahnya kasar.

Semua terpaksa melanjutkan pekerjaannya, takut akan hukuman yang akan diterima apabila membantah. "Tezuna? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang rekan dari kakek tua itu- Hiroshi. Ia seorang yang tergolong pemberani dan tidak peduli pada perintah Gato. "Y-ya..a-aku baik-baik saja!" ujar Tezuna lemas.

"Sialan. Mereka sudah keterlaluan terhadap kita. Apa kita hanya bisa diam?" tanya Hiroshi geram.

"K-kita tidak punya pilihan lain Hiroshi. Mereka menyandera anak dan keluarga kita."

"Sial! Mereka hanya bisa melakukan tindakan pengecut. Kalau mereka tidak mengurung istri dan anak kita. Mereka sudah pasti kuhabisi!"

"Ada satu cara..." mata Hiroshi langsung berbinar, "Apa itu?"

Tezuna berbisik dengan nada rendah. "Salah seorang dari kita akan menyelinap untuk membebaskan tawanan Gato."

0-0-0

Inari membuka matanya, tidak terasa ia sudah tertidur. Padahal maksudnya ia ingin berjaga sampai pagi, takut kalau-kalau Hinata pergi meninggalkannya. Tiba-tiba saja Inari melonjak tidak karuan. "Hinata-nee? Nenek dimana Hinata-nee?" teriak Inari tiba-tiba.

"Dia sudah pergi." Jawab nenek Chiyo bosan.

"Pergi?" mata Inari melebar seketika. "Sial kenapa dia pergi duluan sih? Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk tunggu." Inari lantas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sepatunya.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" tanya nenek tersebut mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Mau apa? Sudah jelas kan aku akan menyusulnya."

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum meremehkan. "Memang apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Kau itu masih bocah."

Inari memasang wajah serius. "Aku mungkin masih bocah. Tapi aku tahu caranya untuk bertarung!"

Jawaban itu lantas membuat nenek Chiyo terdiam dan berpikir. "Kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi?" Nenek Chiyo berniat memastikan kembali.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantunya. Nenek jangan coba menghalangiku." Inari berniat pergi sebelum dirinya ditarik kembali oleh nenek Chiyo. "Apa lagi sih nek?" keluh Inari.

Nenek Chiyo menyeringai aneh, "Aku tidak akan menghalangi. Memangnya kau tahu dimana markas Gato?

Inari meneguk ludah. Gawat dia tidak tahu daerah ini. "U-um-mm ta-tahu!" jawabnya gugup.

"Heh, mana mungkin kau tahu. Kau itu pingsan ketika dibawa kesini. Kau sendiri saja tidak tahu dimana tempat ini." Nenek itu menambahkan.

"Lantas?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu." Nenek itu menggigit jarinya dan membentuk segel. " Kuchiyose no jutsu. Taka!"

Mata Inari melotot seketika. "Ah ini kan….?"

Nenek Chiyo melompat naik keatas elang raksasa tersebut. " Sekarang juga kita susul Hinata."

0-0-0

"Tidak semudah itu!" ujar salah seorang dari belakang. Keduanya baik Tezuna dan Hiroshi menoleh seketika. "Ga-gato?" seru mereka berdua yang terkejut. Dihadapannya berdiri Gato, pria yang menjadi otak pelaku dari semua kejahatan yang terjadi di Nami. Pria itu menyeringai kejam, "Kalian berniat untuk memberontak hah? Tidak akan kubiarkan itu."

Dua algojo tinggi besar menangkap keduanya dan langsung menghantamkan tinjunya kearah Hiroshi. "Hiroshi!" teriak Tezuna. Namun niatnya untuk menolong terhapus ketika melihat sebuah kunai yang bertengger di lehernya. "Jangan bergerak.." ujar salah seorang dari anak buah Gato.

"Ukh."

"Kalian! Panggil seluruh tawanan kemari!" perintah Gato pada anak-anak buahnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu dari dalam gedung yang menjadi markas Gato, muncul sekelompok ninja bayaran. Mereka membawa para tahanan yang terdiri dari wanita dan anak-anak. Salah seorang diantaranya adalah putri dari Tezuna sekaligus ibu dari Inari. Wanita itu berusaha untuk kabur namun berhasil ditangkap oleh anak buah Gato. "AYAH!" teriak Hima.

"Hima!" seru Tezuna semakin cemas. Wanita itu hanya bisa menjerit, ia dikelilingi pembunuh bayaran. Nyawanya saat ini berada diujung tanduk. Tezuna mengepalkan tinjunya, marah sekaligus bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Gato mendekati wanita tersebut dan menarik rambutnya. Membuat wanita tersebut terkesiap dan merintih kesakitan. "Wanita ini, berani sekali kau mencoba kabur!" pria tersebut menggeram marah. Ia tidak suka apabila ditentang oleh budak-budaknya. Apalagi oleh seorang wanita sekalipun. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki ide. Pria berjas hitam itu lantas mengambil salah satu pedang milik anak buahnya. Mengacungkan pedang tersebut, sekaligus memberikan ancaman.

Tatapan mematikannya beralih kearah Tezuna dan warga Nami yang lain. "Aku ingin kalian melihat dengan jelas nasib dari orang-orang yang berniat untuk memberontak kepadaku."

0-0-0

 _Sepertinya gadis itu sudah mulai bergerak._

Haku merasakan tekanan cakra yang kuat datang dari arah timur. Cakra milik gadis bernama Hinata itu. Sebelum dirinya beralih melirik kearah tuannya –Zabuza. Pria itupun menyeringai, "Huh, akhirnya tenagaku sudah pulih."

"Kita pergi, Haku!"

0-0-0

Tezuna membelalakkan matanya, dihadapannya berdiri Gato dengan membawa sebuah pedang yang diacungkan tepat di depan putrinya, Hima. "M-mau apa kau, GATO? Lepaskan dia!" pinta kakek itu setengah mati. "Huh, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan pada putrimu ini, Tezuna!"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya…"

Gato mendecih kesal, "Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas kalian sudah berani menentangku. Wanita ini dan putranya…! Berani sekali mereka mencoba mengadu pada Negara Hi! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" ancamnya penuh terror.

Hima mendelik ngeri mendengarnya. "I-inari…" bisiknya parau.

Gato menyeringai, "Huh, tenang saja… setelah aku membunuhmu. Aku juga akan membunuh putramu."

"Tidak hentikan, Gato!" Tezuna mati-matian mencegah namun kembali ditarik oleh para anak buah pria tersebut. Gato sang Bos mulai mendekat, membawa pedang tersebut ditangannya dan mengarahkannya langsung kearah jantung wanita tersebut. "Matilah kau!"

"HIMA!"

Wanita tersebut menutup matanya seketika. Pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi. Dalam hatinya ia berharap meskipun ia akan mati, namun putranya dan ayahnya bisa tetap selamat.

Disisi lain seringaian Gato mendadak lenyap ketika menyaksikan pedang yang dihunuskannya tidak mengenai sasaran. "Ap-apa?" matanya membulat seketika, melihat yang ia tusuk hanyalah seonggok kayu.

Mata Hima terbuka, heran sekaligus terkejut. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang. "S-siapa kau?" tanya wanita itu ragu. Gadis tersebut lantas tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Aku teman Inari. Aku janji akan menolong kalian."

Wanita tersebut terkesiap, "I-inari?" tanyanya lagi. "Ya, dia ada ditempat yang aman sekarang." Jawab gadis itu.

Gato makin marah. "HEI, SIAPA KAU? KENAPA BERANI MENGHADANGKU?"

Hinata menyuruh wanita itu untuk mundur, ditatapnya satu persatu masing-masing dari mereka.

"Namaku Hinata. Aku datang kesini untuk menolong penduduk Nami. Jadi aku harap kau akan melepaskan mereka secara baik-baik dan pergi dari Nami." Ujar Hinata lantang dan tanpa takut.

Gato tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa meremehkan, "Kau menyuruhku untuk PERGI dan MEMBEBASKAN mereka? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga!"

"… Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Cepat pergi dari sini." Perintah Hinata dingin.

Gato menyeringai kesail. "Hei kalian, cepat bereskan gadis itu!" yang dipatuhi oleh mereka seketika. Secara serentak para anak buah Gato yang terdiri dari puluhan pembunuh bayaran dan belasan ninja itu mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan menyerang Hinata yang seorang diri sekaligus.

Hinata menutup mata dan memfokuskan pikirannya, sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka dan mengeluarkan sebilah pedang putih dari sarungnya. Tanpa takut dan ragu gadis itu menyerang ratusan pembunuh yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar daripadanya. Hanya dengan sebilah pedang! Pertarungan itu menimbulkan keterkejutan dan membuat seluruh penduduk Nami yang berada disana terkesima.

"…He-hebat." Bisik Tezuna tidak percaya. Dengan satu gerakan lincah, gadis tersebut menghentikan serangan dari sepuluh orang dewasa sekaligus. Lawan yang menyerang dari belakang, ia lumpuhkan dengan satu hentakan dari sarung pedang. Tidak main-main gadis tersebut bertarung dengan hebatnya, semua lawan yang dihadapinya tumbang satu per satu. Bahkan ninja yang diutus oleh Gato pun tidak sanggup berkutik. _"Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?"_

Dalam waktu singkat, seluruh anak buah Gato takluk dibawah kakinya. Hinata kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Perhatiannya ia kembali menuju arah pria berjas tersebut. "Nah, sekarang anak buahmu sudah tidak ada… Jadi menyerahlah!" perintah Hinata.

Gato mundur kebelakang. Ia semakin terpojok. _Cih, sial! Semua pengawal yang kusewa takluk begitu saja._

Hinata maju kedepan dan membebaskan para tawanan. Mereka lantas berlari menuju keluarganya masing-masing. Demikian pula dengan Hima yang langsung menghambur kearah Tezuna. "Kau baik-baik saja Hima?" yang disambut dengan anggukan dari wanita tersebut. Keduanya lantas berpaling kearah Hinata lagi. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus.

Hinata baru saja akan membalas ucapannya, ketika dari belakang muncul serangan es tiba-tiba. Dengan sigap, gadis tersebut menghindar dan berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Pandangannya jatuh kearah sisi kanan depan. Hinata hanya bisa menahan nafas. Menyadari kehadiran dua orang itu.

"Zabuza! Beruntung kau disini! Cepat bunuh gadis itu!" perintah Gato. Zabuza memandang dingin Gato. "Berisik aku datang bukan untuk menolongmu!" bentak Zabuza kasar.

"…Jadi kau sudah berani melawanku?" Gato terlihat kaget.

"Sejak awal aku bukanlah mainanmu. Aku hanya mengikutimu agar bisa memancing Uchiha Sasuke!"

"APA?!"

"…Setelah aku membunuhnya selanjutnya kau yang akan kubunuh." Jawab Zabuza dingin memicu amarah dari Gato. _Brengsek kau Zabuza!_

Hinata meneguk ludah. "Zabuza dan Haku-san. Maaf tapi aku tidak ada perlu dengan kalian. Tujuanku hanyalah dengan Gato."

"Huh, aku juga tahu itu." Zabuza mengangkat pedang besarnya. Matanya tajam mengawasi gadis didepannya. Meskipun terlihat lemah namun kenyataannya gadis itu memiliki kekuatan yang kuat. Dan itu cukup menarik perhatian dari seorang Zabuza Momochi. Semenjak pertarungannya dengan gadis itu berapa hari lalu, Zabuza merasakan darahnya seketika bergejolak.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakannya. "Aku ingin melawanmu sekali lagi, Hinata!" Ya ia ingin bertarung dan mengalahkannya kali ini.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung.

Jujur saja, Zabuza adalah lawan yang cukup berat meskipun tidak sekuat lawan-lawannya dulu ketika masih berjuang bersama dengan Gaara. Namun tetap saja, gadis itu tidak cukup percaya diri. Bukan karena ia takut kalah atau mati. Ia hanya tidak ingin menggunakan jurusnya. Jurus yang bisa membuat orang lain terluka parah bahkan sampai mati. Hal yang mati-matian ia hindari selama ini. Mengambil pedang putih'shirai'miliknya. Ia lantas menerima tantangan dari Zabuza.

Pria itu sedikit terkejut melihat gadis tersebut tidak lagi menggunakan tangannya. Justru malah menggunakan sebilah pedang. Dalam hati Zabuza merasa diremehkan, "KAU BERNIAT MENYERANGKU DENGAN PEDANG BERMATA TERBALIK ITU? Apa kau meremehkan-ku?!"

Hinata diam tidak menanggapi, baginya sudah cukup hanya dengan sebilah pedang. "… Majulah!"

Zabuza menggeram kesal, dengan langkah kilatnya, ia sudah berada didepan Hinata. Duel pedang melawan pedang. Terdengar dentingan yang keras ketika kedua senjata tersebut bertemu. Sesekali mereka melompat dan bersalto kebelakang. Gerakan keduanya yang terlampau cepat bahkan tidak mampu diikuti oleh mata yang melihat. Para penduduk Nami hanya bisa memandang takjub.

Disisi lain Haku hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Ia ingat pesan dari tuannya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan keduanya. Sementara itu Gato memandang keduanya dengan wajah geram _, sial ia dipermalukan seperti ini._ _Tidak ada cara lain selain menggunakan 'itu'_. Tiba-tiba ia mulai menyeringai aneh.

0-0-0

Inari terbang dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Cemas sekaligus takut. Apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis itu dan juga keluarganya. Melihat itu, nenek Chiyo hanya bisa menenangkan, "Jangan khawatir. Hinata itu kuat. Dia pasti tetap hidup dan bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu."

Inari tersenyum tipis, "…Ya kuharap juga begitu." Tiba-tiba pandangannya teralihkan menuju satu arah.

Markas Gato di Nami.

.

.

 **NINJA WORLD**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **Prolog VI : Hinata vs Zabuza**

.

.

(-)

Ti-tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tidak mungkin ada seseorang selain Uchiha Sasuke yang bisa mengalahkannya. Zabuza membelalakkan matanya seketika mengetahui kenyataan tersebut. Selama bertahun-tahun ia memendam kebencian yang sangat kepada sang bocah Uchiha. Ia menganggap satu-satunya musuh yang sebanding dengannya hanyalah sang kage Uchiha. Karena itulah ia selalu menganggap enteng lawan yang ditemuinya. Mereka tidak ada ubahnya bagaikan pion latih tandingnya. Satu-satunya sasaran utama hanyalah Sasuke.

Hanya dia tak ada yang lain.

Makanya begitu melihat gadis itu, pikirannya sama seperti melawan musuh kecil lainnya. Gadis itu terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya. Tak mungkin baginya untuk kalah, apalagi terhadap seorang gadis. Namun pikirannya itu ternyata salah. Ingatannya kembali kebeberapa hari lalu.

 ** _FlashBack :_**

Hinata terus menangis, meratapi kepergian Inari. Gadis itu tampak begitu syok. Melihat anak yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik itu pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tampak begitu terpukul. Berulang kali ia mencoba memanggil nama anak itu. _"Inari…" panggilnya sendu._ Namun anak itu tetap tidak bergerak.

 _Kumohon jangan mati, Inari…_

Seakan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari jauh, jantung anak itu tiba-tiba berdetak. Hinata yang mendengarnya terkesiap seketika, didekatkan telinganya kearah dada anak itu. Ada meskipun lemah, jantungnya kembali berdenyut. Tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini, Hinata mulai membentuk segel tangan dan mengeluarkan cakra penyembuhan. Gadis itu melepaskan sebagaian besar cakranya untuk diberikan pada Inari.

"Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?" Zabuza bertanya dalam hatinya. Merasa sedikit penasaran. Waktu berlalu namun tetap tidak ada perubahan, sampai tiba-tiba…

Zabuza terkejut, anak itu –Inari mulai bergerak. Jantungnya mulai berdenyut dan aliran darahnya mulai berputar. _Mustahil, gadis itu bisa menyembuhkannya?_

Melihat anak itu yang mulai stabil, Hinata berhenti menggunakan cakranya. Wajah dan tubuhnya mulai memucat akibat kehabisan cakra dan stamina. Membuat gadis tersebut terjatuh dan terengah-engah. Inilah saat yang terbaik bagi Zabuza untuk menangkap anak itu.

Hinata melirik dari bahunya, melihat kedatangan dua orang tamu tidak diundang. Seorang pria dengan perban diwajahnya dengan membawa sebuah pedang besar, disampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda bertopeng. "Tak kusangka kau berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa bocah itu. Aku salut padamu. Katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Zabuza yang datang tiba-tiba.

Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Stamina dan cakranya sudah berkurang banyak karena penggunaan dari jurus medis tingkat tinggi. Saat ini ia bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk sekedar berdiri. "Ka-kalian sendiri siapa?"

"Aku Zabuza dan dia Haku. Kami datang untuk membawa bocah itu pada Gato." Zabuza mengacungkan pedangnya. "Kau sendiri sebenarnya siapa?"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Zabuza, ia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Kalau ingatannya tidak salah orang itu adalah salah satu dari jounin Kiri, yang kemudian menjadi ninja pelarian dan berstatus sebagai buronan kelas S di daftar hitam. Untuk apa orang seperti itu menjadi anak buah Gato?

"N-namaku Hinata. Aku kesini hanya sebagai pengelana. Meskipun begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menangkap anak ini." Ujar Hinata jujur. Membuat pria tersebut memiringkan alis, pengelana? Sungguh tidak masuk diakal baginya. Namun siapapun gadis itu, tidak masalah bagi Zabuza karena dirinya punya tujuan lain yang lebih penting.

"Haku. Bawa anak itu!" satu perintah dari Zabuza membuat Haku mengerti. Ia lantas bergerak cepat dan mencoba mengambil Inari dari Hinata. Satu gerakan itu membuat Hinata terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia membentuk segel dan memaksa kedua kakinya untuk berpindah. Berhasil, ia membawa Inari tepat pada waktunya. Membuat Haku terkesima akan gerak refleknya.

Hinata memandang tajam Haku dan Zabuza. Ia tidak bisa bertarung apabila ia terus menerus menggotong Inari. Mengambil darah dari sudut bibirnya ia menggunakan 'kuchiyose no jutsu' yaitu jurus pemanggil hewan. Kali ini gadis itu memanggil Taka, yakni seekor burung elang raksasa. "Bawa Inari pada nenek Chiyo." Pesan Hinata pada elangnya itu.

Taka, si burung elang mengangguk patuh. Ia lantas membawa Inari. Sialan dia berniat kabur. Zabuza dan Haku lantas bergerak mencegah keduanya. Hinata menggunakan jurus dan mengurung Haku didalam gelembung air raksasa. Sementara untuk Zabuza ia menggunakan jurus bunshin no jutsu dan membuat replika dirinya untuk pertahanan. Haku yang terjebak tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat tuannya. Sementara Zabuza dengan kekuatannya berhasil mengalahkan bunshin tersebut dan berlari menerjang Inari. Hinata terbelalak seketika, takut akan bahaya yang mengancam ia lantas memukul Zabuza dengan telapak tangannya dan membuat pria tersebut roboh seketika.

Sebelum akhirnya Hinata menyeret tubuhnya sendiri dan pergi meninggalkan kedua ninja itu.

 ** _End of Flash Back_**

Semenjak itulah, Zabuza mulai mengingat nama 'Hinata' di kehidupannya. Nama lain yang menjadi sasaran pembunuhannya selain nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Pria tersebut menggeram kesal, pada gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini. Gadis itu tampak begitu lelah, dengan pedang yang masih terhunus ditangannya. Meskipun tidak menggunakan jurusnya seperti tempo hari, nyatanya gadis itu sudah mampu membuatnya terdesak sampai sejauh ini.

Zabuza memandang dirinya yang dipenuhi dengan luka-luka. Sial kalau begini tidak ada habisnya.

"Tuan Zabuza… apakah saya harus turun tangan?" tanya Haku bimbang.

"Cih, tidak perlu. Aku yang akan bertarung. Tak ada gunanya apabila kau membantu. Itu tidak akan membuatku puas!" tolak Zabuza kasar. Pemuda itu hanya bisa menunduk dan mematuhi.

Hinata yang semakin lemah tidak habis pikir. "Zabuza… sudahlah tidak ada gunanya kita terus menerus bertarung. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu sebagai musuhku. Selain itu kau juga tidak lagi menjadi anak buah Gato. Tidak ada alasan bagi kita untuk bertarung."

"Kau memang tidak memiliki alasan bertarung. TAPI AKU PUNYA!"

Gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Matanya tidak lepas dari lawannya itu.

"Semenjak hari kekalahanku dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Hari-hariku hanya dipenuhi dengan keinginan untuk balas dendam. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk bisa bertemu dan membunuhnya. Dan sekarang… kau malah muncul dan mengacaukan ambisiku. Aku tidak mungkin kalah disini apalagi terhadap seorang gadis sepertimu!" racau Zabuza dengan nada tinggi.

Hinata diam tak begerming sebelum mengeluarkan kata. "…Kalau begitu. Anggap saja kalau kau telah mengalahkanku. Kita tidak perlu bertarung lagi. Dan biarkan kami pergi."

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENERIMA HASIL SEPERTI INI!" seru Zabuza lagi. "Pemenang hanya ada satu orang. Yang menang akan tetap hidup dan yang kalah akan mati! Itu sudah jadi aturan ninja!"

Begitu selesai berbicara, Zabuza lantas berlari dan menerjang Hinata sekali lagi dengan pedang besarnya. Lagi-lagi terjadi benturan antar pedang. Mereka saling menyerang dan mengelak. Zabuza lantas mengeluarkan jutsu elemen airnya dan memukul mundur Hinata. Gadis itu meski selamat namun terlempar belasan meter dari pedangnya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, pria tersebut menggunakan pedang besarnya untuk menghabisi lawannya. "Mati!" teriaknya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, dengan insting ninjanya yang kuat, ia mengambil kunai sebagai tameng. "APA?!" Zabuza menggeram. Hinata mencoba bangkit dan menggunakan kakinya untuk melepaskan diri. Detik berikutnya Zabuza telah terperangkap didalam jutsu airnya sendiri dan tak dapat bergerak.

Zabuza kaget gadis itu tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya dan mengarahkan kunai tersebut ke lehernya.

Skakmat! Hinata mengalahkan Zabuza meski dalam pertarungan yang cukup lama. Gadis itu terengah-engah meski dengan tatapan penuh waspada. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bunuh aku!" perintah Zabuza. Ia lebih baik mati jika kalah dari gadis itu. Tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup.

Hinata berhenti dan membuang kunainya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu." Jawab Hinata datar.

"KENAPA? YANG KALAH HARUS MATI! BEGITULAH ATURANNYA!"

Gadis itu berbalik namun dengan ekspresi sendu. "Tolong, jangan paksa aku untuk membunuh.."

Zabuza mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau ninja bukan? Membunuh lawan itu adalah aturan dari ninja! Seharusnya kau tahu itu!" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, "…Ya aku tahu. Karena itulah aku berhenti menjadi ninja."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Hinata membiarkannya. "Intinya aku tidak ingin membunuhmu. Lebih baik kau dan Haku-san pergi." Tatapan Hinata beralih kepemuda bertopeng itu. "Bawa tuanmu pergi. Kurasa kau tidak ingin dia mati bukan?" Haku mengangguk bagaimanapun ia sangat menyayangi tuannya. Pemuda itu lantas mengeluarkan Zabuza dari air. "Apa yang kau lakukan Haku? Pertarungan kami belum selesai!"

"Kumohon Zabuza berhentilah. Kau…" Haku meneguk ludahnya. "Sudah kalah…"

0-0-0

Tezuna memandang pertarungan mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mustahil gadis seperti itu mampu mengalahkan seorang Zabuza. Ditengah pemikirannya itu tiba-tiba ia memandang kearah Gato. Pria tersebut tiba-tiba mengacungkan senjata kearah Hinata. "AWAS!" serunya memperingatkan tentang Gato.

Hinata berbalik dan melihat kearah Gato yang tengah menyeringai sebelum pria tersebut melepaskan tembakannya. DOR! Tembakan tersebut menyerempet bahu kanan Hinata. Tidak sampai disitu tembakan membabi buta, Gato lancarkan kearah Zabuza. Melihat hal itu, Haku lantas bergerak maju sebagai tameng dan mengeluarkan jarumnya. Pria tersebut langsung ambruk ketanah dan tidak bergerak.

"Hinata!" seru Tezuna dan Hima. Keduanya beserta para penduduk Nami yang lain lantas mendekati gadis tersebut. "A-aku tidak apa-apa…" senyumnya lemah. Hinata kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Zabuza dan Haku.

"HAKU! HAKU!" panggil Zabuza berulangkali. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya bisa tersenyum meski seluruh tubuhnya berlumuran darah terkena tembakan. "Za-zabuza…" bisiknya lemah.

Mata Zabuza berlinang mendapati tubuh dari bawahan kesayangannya. Siapa yang sangka dibalik wajah mengerikannya, Zabuza masih memiliki perasaan terhadap anak buahnya. Air matanya berhenti mengalir tatkala ia mendapati Hinata tengah menggunakan jutsu medis kepada Haku. "APA yang kau lakukan?" tanya Zabuza tidak percaya.

"Aku akan menyembuhkannya." Jawab Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Haku sementara tangannya masih mengeluarkan cakra penyembuhan. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Zabuza tidak mengerti. Kenapa gadis itu mau menolong musuhnya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum. "Sejak awal kalian bukanlah musuhku. Terlebih lagi Haku… Aku bisa melihatnya. Orang ini sangat setia padamu. Ia sangat menyayangimu. Kau adalah segalanya baginya."

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku."

"Dulu aku pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Aku menyayangi seseorang. Tapi… aku tidak bisa melindunginya." Hinata menunduk. "Jadi kuharap… kau akan melindungi Haku." Mata Zabuza melebar seketika. "Setidaknya kau masih memiliki orang yang berharga disampingmu. Jadi tetaplah hidup untuk melindunginya." Bersamaan kalimatnya itu Hinata menghentikan penyembuhannya setelah mendapati tubuh Haku mulai pulih dari luka dalamnya.

Pemuda itu mulai mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"HAKU!" Zabuza tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi senang diwajahnya.

Hinata tersenyum melihat keduanya. Setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang bisa ia lindungi. "HINATA-NEE!" panggilan dari seseorang membuat gadis itu menoleh kebelakang. "INARI!" wajahnya berubah ceria mendapati sosok anak tersebut datang bersama dengan nenek Chiyo. "NENEK CHIYO!"

0-0-0

"Huh, sepertinya kita datang terlambat." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut putih. "Ya, sepertinya ada _pahlawan_ lain yang datang lebih dulu." Sambung seorangnya lagi yang bertubuh lebih besar. "Jugo, bagaimana menurutmu tentang gadis itu?" tanya orang pertama tadi.

Pria yang dipanggil Jugo hanya melirik sekilas sebelum kembali berkomentar. "Kuat… tapi tidak cukup kuat, Suigetsu." Kedua orang itu kembali menatap markas Gato dari atas bukit. Meskipun agak jauh dari sana, insiden tersebut masih bisa dilihat oleh mereka bertiga.

"Tentu saja, kalau dibandingkan dengannya –Suigetsu menunjuk rekan disebelahnya. Gadis itu sama sekali bukan tandingannya." Suigetsu melirik kesamping kanannya. "Bukankah begitu, Sasuke-sama?"

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut hanya diam tidak menggubrik. Mata oniksnya yang semula dingin dan _emotionless_ mulai berubah. Menampilkan sekelebat emosi didalamnya. Meskipun teramat pelan, Jugo bisa mendengar bisikan halus dari pangerannya itu.

 _"Hina-ta…?"_

0-0-0

Akhirnya Inari dapat berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Begitu pula dengan para penduduk desa Nami. Mereka akhirnya terbebas dari Gato dan ajudannya. "Akhirnya, Gato sudah mati. Nami sekarang bisa kembali menjadi seperti dulu lagi." Ujar Hiroshi pada mereka. Hima menambahkan. "Ya, benar. Ini berkat Hinata dan Inari. Terima kasih pada kalian berdua."

"T-tidak juga… A-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Wajah Hinata blushing, bagaimanapun ia tidak terbiasa dengan pujian. "Itu tidak benar. Ini semua karena Hinata-nee. Bersedia membantu kami. Kalau tidak ada kakak kami tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari Gato." Inari ngotot berterimakasih. "Selain itu… Terima kasih. Karena ada kakak, aku masih bisa hidup."

 _Terima kasih. Karena ada kakak aku masih bisa hidup._

Ucapan itu membuat wajah Hinata yang semula memerah mulai berubah. Ia tidak bisa menahan genangan air dimatanya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusapnya. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu Inari." Anak itu bingung dan bertanya-tanya. "Karena ada kau, aku mengerti satu hal yang penting."

"Hal yang penting?"

Hinata mengangguk, Inari ingin bertanya namun dipotong oleh Tezuna. "Kau sudah melakukan tindakan hebat Inari. Kau juga Hinata. Kami atas nama penduduk desa Nami berterima kasih padamu." Mereka menunduk memberi hormat. Hal itu membuat Hinata tertegun merasakan sensasi aneh di dadanya. Perasaan yang dulu kembali muncul dihadapannya. Perasaan senang yang sudah lama dilupakannya.

Alasan kenapa ia berusaha keras dan menjadi ninja.

Nenek Chiyo menepuk pundak Hinata. "Semua berterima kasih padamu. Apa kau masih ingin menolaknya lagi?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangan kepara penduduk Nami. Mereka tampak bahagia karena bisa berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Tidak terkecuali dengan Inari. Dan Hinata telah membuktikannya, ia bisa melakukannya. Ia bisa membuktikan kalau dirinya masih bisa melindungi seseorang.

"Kau benar nenek Chiyo. Aku bisa melakukannya." Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, nenek Chiyo memakluminya. "Lalu apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?"

Hinata mengangguk masih menatap mereka. "Ya. Aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

Wajah Hinata berubah hangat. **"Aku akan kembali menjadi ninja dan melindungi orang-orang."**

0-0-0

Zabuza meletakkan Haku dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang. "Za-zabuza?" bisik Haku pelan. "Istirahatlah dan pulihkan dirimu." Ujar tuannya dengan nada datar. Haku mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, hampir tidak percaya akan perilaku dari tuannya itu. Sejak kapan Zabuza bersikap baik?

"Ini karena gadis bernama Hinata itu!" Zabuza menjawab seakan bisa membaca pikiran Haku. "Ia menolongmu dari cederamu. Aku hampir tidak percaya."

Ya, Zabuza tidak percaya, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bersikap manusiawi terhadapnya.

Padahal selama ini semua orang selalu mengutuknya. Menyebutnya iblis, pembunuh, psikopat, orang yang tidak punya hati dan berbagai julukan jahat lainnya. Tapi kini ada seseorang… selain Haku yang menganggapnya sebagai manusia.

Haku mengangguk, setuju terhadap tuannya itu. "Dia… sangat berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Zabuza menjawab ,"Hnn, kau benar… Kalau dibandingkan dengan Uchiha itu. Mereka sangat berbeda. Gadis itu bagaikan cahaya dan Uchiha itu bagaikan kegelapan. Gadis itu… tidak ingin membunuh siapapun sementara Uchiha Sasuke, dia tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi orang tanpa pandang bulu." Karena itulah Zabuza sangat dendam dan membenci Uchiha Sasuke. Sementara dengan Hinata, entah kenapa Zabuza tidak bisa membencinya.

"Aku ingin… bertarung dengannya sekali lagi." Ujar Zabuza sambil menerawang.

"Dengan… Uchiha Sasuke?"

Zabuza menggeleng. "Tidak… entah kenapa aku sudah tidak berminat untuk membalas dendam padanya. Kali ini aku ingin… bertarung dengan gadis itu. Menantangnya lagi secara jantan. Membuktikan siapa yang terkuat diantara kami berdua."

 ** _"…kurasa itu tidak mungkin."_**

Suara itu… Zabuza dan Haku lantas berdiri dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah suara orang itu. Zabuya memicingkan matanya, emosinya bergejolak. Disampingnya Haku bersiap untuk menyerang, melupakan kondisinya saat ini. Walau bagaimanapun dihadapannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Pemuda yang menjadi incaran mereka berdua semenjak dulu.

Dari arah depan sesosok pemuda berambut raven muncul dari balik bayang-bayang. Gayanya angkuh dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Wajahnya yang tampan tampak begitu dingin dan berkharisma. Auranya terlihat begitu gelap, dengan bola mata hitam. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan simbol kerajaan Hi dibelakangnya. Yakni sebuah simbol berbentuk kipas.

"KAU!" Zabuza menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan mengerikan. Auranya berubah suram dan gelap. Didepannya tidak lain adalah musuh sejatinya. Anak yang mengalahkannya belasan tahun silam dan pelaku utama yang telah membunuh kekasih serta merusak wajahnya. Alasan ia bergabung dengan Gato dan menjadi ninja buronan.

Pemuda itu diam tak bereskpresi. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah kunai dengan kecepatan tinggi melesat dari tangannya dan mengenai Haku. Pemuda itu langsung tumbang ketanah. Zabuza mendekati dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Namun sayang, pemuda itu telah tewas dengan jantung yang telah tertusuk kunai. "KAU! BERANI SEKALI!" Zabuza memandang pemuda tersebut dengan amarah memuncak.

"Dia itu tidak berguna sama sepertimu." Ucapan itu lantas memicu kemarahan dari seorang ninja pembunuh. Dengan air mata bergelinang karena kehilangan Haku yang disayanginya, ia menyerang lawannya itu dengan pedang besar miliknya.

"Huh, lemah." Satu gerakan dari Sasuke ke tubuhnya membuat pria besar itu terhenti seketika. Mata Zabuza beralih memandang keperutnya yang tertembus aliran listrik milik sang pangeran. Masih dalam keadaan berdiri, Zabuza mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu.

 **"Aku memang seorang yang berbeda. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh musuh-musuhku. Dan kali ini berterima kasihlah. Aku akan memutuskan nyawamu dan mengirimkanmu ke neraka."**

Mata Zabuza melebar seketika, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Dengan perut yang berlubang. "U-uchi-ha.." Tangan pemuda raven tersebut beralih menarik pedang hitamnya.

"Sa-su-" Satu tikaman kearah jantung membuat lawannya itu tak lagi bergerak. "…Ke-"

Dan mati…

Waktu seakan berhenti, kedua ninja itu, Zabuza dan Haku telah tewas di tangannya. Mati ditangan seorang **Uchiha Sasuke.**

Pemuda yang juga berstatus sebagai pangeran berdarah dingin itu diam mengawasi keduanya. Julukan Ninja Iblis tidak cocok bagi Zabuza, begitu pikirnya. Sebelum matanya beralih memandang Haku. Air mata turun dipipi pemuda itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang tragis bagi mata yang melihatnya. Tapi tidak demikian dengan Sasuke. Pemandangan seperti itu nyaris ia alami setiap hari.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

Suigetsu datang dari atas dan mengawasi sekelilingnya. Ia hampir muntah menyaksikan pembunuhan tersebut. Darah yang bercecer dimana-mana dan organ tubuh yang bertebaran. _"Ck, memang pantas disebut monster. Melihat hal ini orang itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi."_ Gerutu Suigetsu dalam hati.

Diam-diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih berwajah sama. Tetap tenang dan dingin. Sebelum akhirnya pria berambut putih itu menghela nafas dan mengambil pedang besar milik Zabuza.

"Senpai ini kuambil." Ujarnya.

"Apa bisa dipakai dengan kekuatanmu?" tanya seorang lagi –Jugo. "Yah, kita coba saja."

Sementara Suigetsu tengah mencoba pedang tersebut, Jugo menghampiri tuannya itu dan berlutut. "Desa Nami sudah dipastikan selamat. Gato dan para pengikutnya sudah mati. Inari dan warga lain semua aman dan tawanan telah bebas. Misi telah berhasil."

Sasuke menutup matanya, sebelum kembali terbuka dan memberikan instruksi. "Kita kembali ke Nami."

"Ke Nami?" tanya Jugo sedikit bingung.

"Si bodoh itu datang dan mengejar." Jelasnya sedikit membuat Jugo bingung namun sedetik kemudian ia paham. "Maksud Yang Mulia… Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan pergi yang diikuti oleh Jugo dan Suigetsu dibelakangnya.

Mata sang pangeran melirik kedua mayat dibelakangnya, _"Semoga kalian bahagia di kehidupan mendatang…"_ batinnya dingin sebelum pergi dari tempat itu dengan api hitam yang muncul dan membakar tubuh keduanya.

0-0-0

Inari meneteskan airmatanya. Sedih melihat Hinata yang sudah pergi. Gadis itu setelah menolong mereka lantas berpamitan dan pergi bersama dengan Taka dan nenek Chiyo. Membuat anak itu sedih karena menyangka tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi.

"Sudahlah Inari. Kau harus merelakannya pergi." Tezuna mengelus pundak anak itu. Mencoba menenangkannya. "Iya, kakek. Tapi tetap saja… hiks." Kali ini ibunya Hima yang memeluknya. "Sudahlah, lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi. Bukankah kau bercita-cita ingin menjadi seorang ninja?"

Inari memandang ibunya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "Bolehkah ibu?"

Wanita itu mengangguk dan mengelus rambut putranya dengan lembut. "Tentu saja. Jadilah ninja yang baik seperti Hinata."

Bocah itu lantas tersenyum gembira. "Suatu hari nanti aku ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti Hinata-nee!"

 ** _"Siapa itu Hinata-nee?!"_** Suara itu lantas membuat ketiganya menoleh. Tampak dari seberang muncul seorang pemuda berambut kuning dengan cengiran lebar. "NARUTO-NII!" seru Inari riang. Bocah itu lantas berlari dan menghambur kepelukan pemuda tersebut.

"Maaf Inari aku datang terlambat. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Naruto menyampaikan permintaan maafnya. Ia baru saja tahu perihal Gato dan desa Nami dari Shikamaru. Sialnya tidak ada satupun yang menyampaikan berita tersebut padanya. Kalau ia tahu, ia pasti lebih cepat datang kemari. "Untung kau mengirimkan pesan Inari."

Bocah tersebut hanya tersenyum, sambil sesekali tersedu. "Tidak apa-apa Naruto-nii. Kami baik-baik saja. Untung saja ada Hinata-nee yang menolong kami dari Gato."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya. "Hinata-nee? Siapa dia? Bukankah seharusnya pangeran yang datang kesini?" pertanyaan Naruto terputus begitu mendengar suara dari belakang. "Yo, Naruto." Seru Suigetsu.

"Suigetsu! Jugo! Berani sekali kalian pergi dan tidak mengatakan padaku." Bentak pemuda pirang itu merasa kesal dan jengkel. "Maaf-maaf, tapi ini perintah pangeran tidak mengatakannya padamu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

 **"Karena kau terlalu banyak mulut."** Suara itu lantas membuyarkan keributan tersebut. Semua memandang kearah pemuda berambut raven. Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai pangeran dan Kage itu berjalan maju, melewati Naruto dan Suigetsu sebelum berhenti tepat didepan para penduduk Nami.

 _"Yang Mulia Pangeran."_

"Para penduduk desa Nami…" Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Seluruh penduduk lantas berlutut dan memberi hormat pada pemimpinnya, tidak terkecuali dengan Inari. Anak itu dengan hormat dan patuhnya ikut berlutut seperti ibu dan kakeknya. Matanya begitu dalam terhanyut dalam kharisma seorang Uchiha. Bibirnya mengucapkan salam seperti para penduduk lain.

 _"Hokage-sama."_

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **Note :** _This is end of prologIV till VI , I hope u guys like it_ _J_ _Masih ada prolog terakhir sebelum chapter 1 dimulai, jadi mohon para reader bersabar untuk menunggu Sasuhina. Oh ya sekali lagi saya mohon dukungannya untuk terus mereview, follow dan favourite my fic. Dukungan kalian adalah semangat bagiku^^. Dan jangan lupa juga untuk selalu membaca fic-fic saya yang lain. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya. Terakhir saya akan balas review yang masuk, ty all._

 ** _Cahya Uchiha :_** _Iya ini sudah up ^^_

 ** _Uhime :_** _Thx dah dukung!_

 ** _Nurul1851 :_** _Interaksi masih nunggu, cuman Sasu dah muncul di chap ini, semoga suka :)_

 ** _teshinami :_** _Thx dah dukung_

 ** _Enis Sholikhah :_** _Ini sudah up_

 ** _Hyacinth Uchiha :_** _Iya ini canon berbeda yang saya buat_

 ** _Guest :_** _iya ini sudah up_

 ** _Guest :_** _Tetap dukung ya_

 ** _Angelovender :_** _iya ada 5 fic yang rencana akan saya buat sebelum pensi :)_

 ** _Nayasant Japaneze:_** _iya Gaara kekasih hinata, dulunya_

 ** _Uchihaxhinata :_** _ty hinata memang keren XD_

 ** _Namika ashara :_** _iya ini sudah up kok say_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Lightning Chrome_**

 ** _15082015_**


	3. The Last Prolog

_**A/n : Hei guys thanks for your support in this fiction. Akhirnya ini adalah prolog terakhir sebelum chapter pertama dimulai. Wuih, panjang juga prolog yang saya buat, tapi saya tidak menyesal. Untuk yang telah memberikan review saya mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya terutama juga kepada yang sudah memfollow dan memfav fic ini #menunduk memberi hormat.**_

 _ **Saya harap fic saya ini bisa banyak pengikutnya nanti seperti Darker Than Night, amiiin. Dan untuk cerita ini adalah Canon lagi tapi dengan versi berbeda. Perbedaannya sudah saya jelaskan dalam cerita tersebut. Apabila ada yang berniat bertanya atau memberikan usulan terhadap Ninja World bisa menghubungi saya ke contack person yang saya cantumkan di profil. Dimana ini adalah email saya yang baru, email yang lama tidak bisa dibuka. Entah karena apa, hiks.**_

 _ **Dan yang terakhir saya minta tolong, untuk selalu mendukung dan mereview "Ninja World." Sehingga saya memiliki semangat untuk menyelesaikannya. :)**_

 _ **And happy reading!**_

(-)

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Sasuke membunuh Zabuza?" teriak Naruto kaget. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sampai berdiri dari tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka. Jujur ini sangat mengejutkan baginya. Jugo hanya bisa mengangguk. "Itu benar. Yang Mulia datang dan menghabisinya sendiri." Tambahnya lagi sambil menyeruput teh yang ada didepannya. "Manis." Komentarnya pelan pada rasa teh dimulutnya.

" _Nandattebayou_?!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba, "Kenapa dia tidak mengatakan padaku sebelumnya? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Zabuza dan Haku itu adalah urusanku! Aku yang akan bertarung dengan mereka! Kenapa Sasuke malah membunuhnya?" teriaknya lagi sembari marah-marah. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan jurus barunya hanya untuk bertarung melawan Zabuza.

Tekadnya semenjak pergi ke Nami telah kuat, yakni menyelamatkan penduduk Nami dari Gato dan bertarung melawan Zabuza. Mengalahkan ninja iblis itu dan kemudian menjadi pahlawan bagi para penduduk desa Nami. Begitulah keinginan pemuda itu awalnya.

Namun apa yang direncanakannya ternyara tidak berjalan mulus. .

Sudah datang terlambat, ia pun gagal menolong Inari. Ditambah lagi berita kalau pangeran mereka, Sasuke Uchiha sudah datang dan menghabisi sang Momochi Zabuza dan pengikutnya itu. Sang Uzumaki hanya bisa pundung di tempatnya. Melihatnya, Suigetsu dan Jugo tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, sudahlah Naruto!" Suigetsu menepuk pundak temannya mencoba menghiburnya. "Semua sudah terjadi. Selain itu lawanmu bukan hanya Zabuza saja kan? Masih banyak ninja lain yang lebih tangguh dibandingkan dengannya!" Pria bergigi tajam itu mencoba menghibur. Naruto hanya bisa mendengus.

"Ngomong-ngomong Jugo, di mana Pangeran?" tanya Suigetsu lagi pada rekan disebelahnya.

"Yang Mulia masih diluar." Jawab Jugo mantap.

 **0-0-0**

Uchiha Sasuke memperhatikan desa Nami dari atas ketinggian. Pikirannya beralih ke beberapa saat yang lalu, dimana dirinya bertemu gadis itu. Gadis yang menurut –Inari dan para penduduk Nami adalah seorang pahlawan penyelamat desa mereka. Gadis bernama sama yang dulu pernah mengisi hati dan hari-harinya semasa kecil. Gadis itu begitu mirip dengan gadis dari masa lalunya.

"Hinata…" bisik Sasuke pelan. "Apakah itu benar-benar kau?"

 _Apa kau memiliki kekuatan itu juga, Sasuke-sama?_

 _Ada hal yang kuketahui dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya._

 _Sasuke-kun awas!_

 _Pergilah dari sini….Ini sangat berbahaya untukmu_

 _Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana denganmu?!_

 _Jangan khawatir padaku, aku akan baik-baik saja._

 _Hinata!_

 _….Teruslah untuk hidup_

"Bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum tipis merutuki pemikirannya. Wajahnya perlahan berubah sendu.

"Hinata yang kukenal, dia sudah lama _mati."_

.

.

 **0-0-0**

 **Lightning Chrome Presented**

 **~NINJA WORLD~**

 **Original Own by : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Drama, Action, Hurt Comfort**

 **Warning : Multipairing Inside, Danger, Canon New Version, Typo, Abal dll,**

 **Pairing : Multipairing but basic still Sasuhina ^0^**

 **Ide Story : Wartune, Fade to Black, Final Fantasy 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pemuda itu adalah seorang Sannin dan juga Hokage_

 _Matanya hitam segelap onix ... Wajahnya tampan namun dingin tidak memiliki perasaan_

 _Kemampuan bertarungnya yang menakjubkan memaksanya turun ke medan perang_

 _Diusianya yang masih muda ia harus menanggung beban berat_

 _Sebagai pangeran dan pemimpin para ninja bagi negaranya_

 _dan juga..._

 _Senjata Pembunuh!_

 _._

 _._

 **0-0-0**

 **~NINJA WORLD~**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **Prolog VII : SANNIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke?_ Selain terkenal sebagai ninja terkuat seantero dunia. Uchiha Sasuke juga terkenal sebagai pangeran pewaris tahta Hi yang Agung, sekaligus Hokage dari Hi. Hokage sendiri adalah salah satu nama kehormatan yang dimiliki oleh para pemimpin negara Ninja alias Kage. Diantaranya ada lima gelar Kage yang terkenal diantaranya adalah :

 _Hokage, nama kage dari Negara Hi._

 _Mizukage, nama kage dari Negara Mizu._

 _Tsuchikage, nama kage dari Negara Ame._

 _Kazekage, nama kage dari Negara Kaze._

 _Dan yang terakhir adalah Raikage, nama kage dari Negara Kiri._

Selain sebagai kage, pemimpin dari Negara. Mereka juga menjabat sebagai salah satu ninja terkuat di negaranya masing-masing. Tapi meskipun terkuat di negaranya, namun tidak menjadikan para kage tersebut ninja terkuat secara universal.

Diantara kelima kage tersebut, hanya ada dua kage yang kemampuannya diakui sebagai yang terkuat di penjuru dunia, yakni Kage dari Hi dan Kaze. Mereka berdua adalah peringkat satu dan ketiga ninja terkuat di seluruh dunia, dan mendapat gelar **'Sannin'**. Salah seorang dari Sannin -Kage yang terkenal diantaranya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang Hokage mereka. Dan seorang Kazekage muda dari Suna.

Sannin sendiri adalah title khusus yang diberikan oleh para raja dan bangsawan khusus bagi mereka para ninja yang menduduki peringkat satu, dua, dan tiga, sebagai Ninja terkuat di seluruh dunia. Sekaligus menjadi barometer para ninja lainnya dari penjuru daerah. Untuk mengetahui kekuatan tempur negara mereka.

Selain sannin, ada juga title khusus bagi mereka para ninja yang berhasil merebut peringkat empat hingga sepuluh dunia, para ninja ini diberi gelar ' **Top 10'**. Serta, mendapat hak untuk masuk menjadi anggota 'Dewan Serikat Ninja' yang terhormat.

 _"Dari sana apa ada yang bertanya?"_ tanya guru ninja di kelas mereka.

Konohamaru mendengar penjelasan dari Iruka tentang sejarah Ninja dengan wajah sedikit terperangah. "Iruka-sensei!" serunya sambil menunjuk tangan. Ia tampak ingin bertanya.

"Ya, Konohamaru?"

Bocah itu langsung bertanya, "Lalu dimana Sannin yang satu lagi? Kenapa yang kita tahu hanyalah Yang Mulia Pangeran saja dan Kazekage dari Suna? Memangnya seorang lagi siapa?" tanyanya lantang disertai dengan anggukan murid-murid akademi yang lain yang setuju dengan pertanyaan Konohamaru.

Mereka sama-sama penasaran tentang siapa 'Sannin kedua itu.' Kenapa selain Uchiha Sasuke, dan Kazekage itu sosok 'Sannin yang satu lagi' tidak pernah terdengar beritanya. Bahkan sosoknya pun mereka sama sekali tidak tahu. Sangat misterius dan tak tercium kehadirannya.

"Sannin kedua telah lama menghilang dari dunia ninja." Jawab Iruka jujur.

"Menghilang?" tanya mereka heran. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Apa kalian pernah mendengar legenda Kaze sebelumnya, anak-anak?"

Mereka terdiam dan saling berpandangan. Kemudian menggeleng, mereka belum tahu.

Iruka tersenyum tipis. "Dulu ada seorang ninja yang sangat terkenal di negara Kaze bahkan lebih hebat dari Kazekage sendiri. Ia mampu menaklukkan banyak musuh meskipun bertempur seorang diri. Tidak banyak data tentangnya bahkan nama aslinya pun tidak diketahui. Itu karena mandat sang Kazekage sendiri yang menjadikan ninja tersebut sebagai pengawal pribadinya dan seorang Anbu."

"Anbu?" Konohamaru memiringkan alisnya. "Apa itu Anbu?"

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang dan kemudian menjelaskan, "Anbu adalah sekelompok ninja misterius yang dibentuk, dibawah arahan para kage langsung. Mereka diberi misi khusus oleh para kage dan tidak menampakkan dirinya kecuali atas permintaan sang kage sendiri. Dalam bertugas mereka biasa menggunakan seragam khusus dan topeng agar tidak dikenali. Sebagai senjata mereka dibekali dengan kunai dan sebilah pedang. Apa kau paham sekarang?"

Konohamaru hanya bisa menjawab 'o' dari mulutnya, entah paham atau tidak sebelum bertanya kembali. "Lalu bagaimana bisa Anbu yang tidak dikenal itu bisa menjadi salah seorang Sannin? Dan tidak tertandingi hingga saat ini?"

"Karena kemampuannya." Jawab Iruka cepat. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu menyainginya selain kage kita, Yang Mulia Uchiha Sasuke. Dalam hal kemampuan dan jumlah misi yang sudah terselesaikan. Hingga saat ini."

"Lalu dimana orang itu sekarang?" tiba-tiba murid yang lain ikut bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang tahu. Sudah lama orang itu menghilang dari dunia ninja dan tidak terdengar beritanya. Terakhir kemunculannya adalah lima tahun lalu disaat Kazekage keempat wafat. Sejak itu tidak pernah muncul lagi."

"Apa dia sudah mati sensei?"

"Entahlah, mungkin juga begitu." Jawab Iruka ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak begitu mengetahui prihal sannin dari negeri seberang. Karena informasi itu tergolong rahasia. Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui prihal orang itu.

 _"Seandainya orang itu masih hidup mungkin saja dia bisa menyaingi Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Iruka dalam hatinya._

"Apa aku bisa menjadi salah satu sannin dan menggantikannya sensei?" celetuk seseorang tiba-tiba. Anak itu tidak lain adalah Konohamaru. Cengiran lebar hadir di wajahnya. Iruka sedikit terkejut namun sedetik kemudian ia tertawa beserta anak-anak yang lain.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?" seru Konohamaru sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lulus saja kau belum, Konohamaru." Iruka menimpali. "Lebih baik kau belajar dan berlatih yang rajin dulu supaya bisa menjadi genin." Yang lain ikut mengangguk. Konohamaru mendengus kesal. Iruka hanya tersenyum melihatnya, ditengah kumpulan anak muridnya ia melihat seseorang yang ragu-ragu, ingin bertanya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Rui?" ujar Iruka lebih dulu bertanya.

"A-anu sensei, memangnya siapa Sannin kedua itu?" tanya Rui kemudian. "Sannin yang kabarnya setara kekuatannya dengan Yang Mulia Pangeran?"

"Nama aslinya sendiri tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali…" Iruka berhenti sebentar. "Nama Anbunya…"

"Itu adalah…."

 **0-0-0**

Hinata memandang sendu pedang 'shirai' di tangannya. Shirai adalah nama dari pedang putih tersebut yang dulu diberikan sebagai hadiah oleh kekasihnya. Sudah sangat lama ia membuang pedang tersebut dan tidak pernah memakainya. Dulu ia berharap tidak akan menggunakannya lagi. Pada benda yang telah melindungi nyawa semua orang namun juga sebagai benda kematian yang telah merenggut nyawa dari seorang yang dicintainya. Gadis itu semakin gusar apabila memikirkannya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Nenek Chiyo dari belakang. Wanita yang berusia hampir sembilan puluh tahun itu, kemudian duduk disamping Hinata. Memperhatikan gadis itu dari sebelah.

"Tidak usah kau pedulikan kejadian itu." Ujar Nenek Chiyo mengingatkan. "Semua itu adalah masa lalu, sekarang kau telah bertekad untuk hidup di masa depan kan? Untuk itu kau mengubah fungsi asli 'Shirai' dan menukar mata pisaunya menjadi terbalik."

Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum bibirnya naik sedikit keatas. "Ya, kau benar nenek."

"Lalu setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya orangtua itu kemudian.

"K-kemana?" Hinata menaikkan alisnya. Sebelum otaknya mulai berpikir dan gadis itu tersentak. Benar juga, gadis berambut lavender itu sama sekali belum memikirkannya.

"Jangan bilang kau sama sekali tidak tahu mau kemana." Nenek itu semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau berencana untuk kembali menjadi ninja kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"I-iya."

"Kalau begitu mudah saja, aku akan mengantarmu menemui Kazeka-"

"JANGAN!" Hinata buru-buru memotongnya.

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu meneguk ludah, sembari memainkan jemarinya. Kebiasaannya dulu ketika sedang gugup. "A-Aku sudah lama meninggalkan Suna, se-selain itu aku tidak yakin Kankurou dan Temari akan senang melihatku lagi." Wajah Hinata berubah sedih, apabila memikirkannya.

Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Terus kau mau kemana?" Nenek Chiyo hanya bisa pasrah. "Kau tidak berencana untuk hidup dengan mengelilingi hutan seperti sebelumnya kan?" selidik sang nenek.

"D-darimana nenek tahu?" tanya Hinata kaget.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?" tantangnya. "Aku memungutmu semenjak anak-anak!" ujarnya lantang. "Aku sudah bisa membaca apa yang kau pikirkan!"

Bahu gadis itu merosot, tampaknya ia mulai bingung pada tujuannya sekarang.

"Begini saja, aku tahu kau mesti kemana." Nenek itu kemudian beranjak kedalam dan mengambil sesuatu kemudian menyerahkannya pada Hinata. "Bawalah ini, paspor untuk pergi ke negara lain. Ambillah ini dan pergi ke Negara Hi. Disana adalah Negara barometer dari ninja. Para ninja dari seluruh dunia berkumpul dan berlatih disana untuk menjadi kuat. Setidaknya sesampainya disana kau akan tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Ne-negara Hi?" Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk, apabila mendengar negara itu.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya?" tanya sang nenek. "Disana adalah barometer para ninja di dunia. Wajar apabila kau kesana. Ninja Terkuat saat ini-pun, Uchiha Sasuke juga ada disana." Tambahnya lagi.

"TIDAK!" Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri. "Aku tidak mau kesana!"

"APA? Kenapa tidak?" Kali ini Nenek Chiyo yang bingung.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu orang itu."

"Orang itu?" Nenek Chiyo menaikkan alisnya –heran. "Orang itu –siapa maksudmu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Hinata serius, matanya berubah dingin.

 _"Aku benci padanya."_

 **0-0-0**

"Yang Mulia, waktunya untuk pulang." Ucap Jugo dari belakang. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik pria berambut orange itu dari sudut matanya. "Baiklah." Ujarnya datar sebelum matanya kembali mengawasi desa Nami dari atas bukit. Dan perlahan mengikuti ajudannya dari belakang.

"Inari jaga dirimu baik-baik." Nasehat Naruto. Matanya berubah sembab.

"Kau juga, Naruto-nii." Kali ini anak itu yang ikut-ikutan menangis.

"Oi, Naruto!" teriak Suigetsu dari jauh. "Buruan! Yang Mulia sudah menunggu!"

"Iya aku tahu! Sebentar lagi!" dengus sang Uzumaki. "Tidak sabaran amat sih!" keluhnya. Ia kembali fokus pada sepupu jauhnya itu untuk berpamitan.

Suigetsu hanya bisa pasrah untuk menunggu. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau tahu kalau Sasuke sampai mengamuk karena disuruh menunggu. Sembari hati-hati ia pun melirik wajah pangerannya dari sudut matanya. Tampak wajah Sasuke yang biasanya datar dan emotionless mulai berubah masam. Suigetsu hanya bisa meneguk ludah, jujur ia takut apabila pemuda itu mengamuk. Bagaimanapun menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibenci oleh pangerannya itu. Diam-diam Suigetsu dan Jugo saling berpandangan. Mereka sependapat kalau Naruto harus segera diperingatkan. "Oi, Naruto." Suigetsu mengalah dan lekas menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Wajah Jugo yang tegang sedikit tenang manakala Suigetsu menghampiri pemuda pirang itu. Namun kembali pucat ketika melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang menghampiri pangerannya. Wajah gadis kecil itu merona merah, menatap Uchiha Sasuke dari dekat. Mata Sasuke yang semula memandang tajam Naruto dari kejauhan beralih menatap anak perempuan di bawahnya itu.

"A-ano, Yang Mulia Pangeran…"gadis kecil itu agak ragu-ragu namun dengan segenap keberanian yang dikerahkannya, ia menyerahkan sesuatu pada Hokage yang sudah lama dikaguminya.

"Ini, terimalah." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bunga lavender."

Sasuke yang semula menatap datar kearah gadis kecil dari Nami itu mulai berubah terkejut melihat sebuket bunga lavender didepannya. Matanya kian berubah gelap, aura hitam mulai muncul disekitarnya. Sebelum emosinya benar-benar terpancing, Jugo buru-buru mengambil bunga tersebut. "Untuk Pangeran, ya? Kalau begitu aku terima. Terima kasih ya." Jugo tersenyum palsu.

Bagaimanapun ia mencoba bersikap ramah, meskipun ia tahu didepannya anak itu menatap sedih kearahnya. Sadar akan sikap kasarnya barusan yang telah mengambil bunga pemberiannya untuk pangeran, pria tinggi itu kembali menjelaskan. "Bunga ini, biar kakak yang bawakan. Biar nanti di istana, Yang Mulia Pangeran bisa merawatnya."

Penjelasan bohong Jugo itu rupanya berhasil. Wajah gadis itu yang semula sedih berubah cerah. Cepat-cepat ia membungkuk dan memberi salam hormat sebelum kembali ke keluarganya. Didepan Sasuke dan kelompoknya, para penduduk Nami telah berkumpul dan turut mengantar kepergian Hokage-nya.

"Yang Mulia, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Tezuna dan yang lainnya membungkuk memberi penghormatan terakhir. "Kami doakan anda semua agar bisa selamat sampai di Hi."

Sasuke mengangguk "Hnn."

"Sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang akan mencelakakan kalian. Kami negara Hi yang akan bertanggung jawab. Gato dan anak buahnya sudah tidak ada lagi. Mulai sekarang kalian bebas." Sasuke mengakhiri pidatonya. "Tapi kalian harus ingat, jangan pernah melanggar peraturan dari Hi sekecil apapun itu…."

"Atau…" Sasuke sengaja menghentikan kalimatnya. Matanya berubah tajam. "Aku terpaksa akan menghukum kalian dengan seberat-beratnya."

Perintah yang mirip dengan ancaman itu, membuat orang-orang itu bergidik ngeri seketika. Tentunya mereka sadar, apa bahaya yang terjadi apabila melanggar perintah raja. "T-tentu tidak. Kami tidak akan melakukannya." Jawab Tezuna dengan nada sedikit takut. "Kami akan mematuhi peraturan Hi."

Sasuke mengangguk, wajahnya kembali datar. Dia lantas berbalik, disertai iringan dari orang-orang yang menjadi kelompoknya. "Kita pergi." Perintahnya, mengabaikan keributan dari Naruto dan anak bernama Inari yang saling berteriak, mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Dengan langkah tegap, ia memimpin rombongannya.

"Kakak?" Suigetsu tiba-tiba bersuara. "Jugo, kau lebih cocok dipanggil, Paman dibandingkan Kakak!" ejeknya geli pada sosok pria tinggi besar yang ada disebelahnya. Bagaimanapun kata 'kakak' tidak cocok pada pria seperti Jugo. 'Paman' atau 'Om' jauh lebih cocok menurutnya.

Jugo hanya bisa mendengus, mengabaikan Suigetsu. Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya pada pangerannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan bunga ini, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya penuh hormat.

Sasuke melirik bunga itu sedikit sebelum membuang pandangannya kembali ke depan jalan.

"Buang saja." Ujarnya sambil lalu. Sorot matanya terlihat semakin dingin.

 _"Aku benci lavender."_

 **0-0-0**

"Nenek Chiyo, terima kasih." Ungkap Hinata tulus. Ia akhirnya selesai berbenah atas pertolongan dari nenek itu. "Apa kau mau membawa perlengkapan ninjamu dulu, Hinata?" Nenek Chiyo mengeluarkan perlengkapan Hinata yang telah lama. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah topeng rubah dengan pakaian Anbu yang dulu pernah dikenakannya selama menjadi ninja.

Hinata memandang sendu pakaian itu. Pakaian yang berisi dengan banyak kenangan akan dirinya dan kekasihnya yang telah meninggal dunia. Gadis itu pun menggeleng. "Tidak nenek. Kurasa saat ini aku tidak memerlukannya lagi."

"Lalu bagaimana kau mau menjadi ninja hebat lagi kalau begitu?" Hinata hanya bisa terdiam.

"Dengan kembali menjadi Anbu, jalanmu lebih mudah, Hinata!" Nenek itu kembali menceramahi gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai cucunya sendiri. "Semua akan tahu bahwa kau kembali. Sang Sannin kedua telah-"

"Aku tidak memerlukan gelar itu nenek."

"Tidak ada gunanya memiliki gelar sebagai 'Ninja Terkuat di Dunia', tapi tidak bisa menyelamatkan satu orang yang dicintai." Hinata menatap orang tua didepannya dengan sorot mata serius.

" _The Deathly Lavender_ telah mati. Bersama dengan _Kazekage keempat_." Gadis itu menambahkan, "Selamanya itu tidak akan berubah."

Nenek Chiyo tertegun sejenak, mendengarnya. Tampaknya gadis itu telah yakin dengan keputusannya. Nenek itu hanya bisa pasrah pada apapun keputusannya. "Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu, aku tidak akan lagi menentang." Nenek itu bangkit dari duduknya, Hinata kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan memulainya lagi dari awal." Penuturannya itu membuat Nenek Chiyo sedikit tercengang.

"Kali ini sebagai Hinata yang baru." Gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum cerah. "Aku akan memperjuangkan cita-citaku dan Gaara, nenek." Hinata bangkit sambil menenteng tas ninjanya. "Cita-cita untuk mewujudkan perdamaian dunia."

 _Dan aku akan mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya._

"Aku berangkat!"

 **0-0-0**

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, bingung sekaligus amarah terlihat jelas diwajahnya yang tampak berkedut menahan emosi. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa penasaran sekaligus emosinya akan sang bunga, ia lantas menghampiri pria berambut orange didepannya. "Hei, Jugo!" panggil Naruto dari belakang. "Kenapa bunga lavender itu dibuang? Jahat sekali kalian!"

Jugo yang semula bersikap tenang kembali tegang begitupun dengan Suigetsu. _Big mistake_! Si bodoh Naruto! Kenapa memancing Sasuke lagi sih?! Apa jadinya mereka apabila Sasuke Uchiha sampai mengamuk? Mereka tidak akan bisa pulang hidup-hidup. Keduanya, baik Jugo dan Suigetsu mulai keringat dingin. Mereka bahkan tidak berani menoleh kearah belakang.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang tidak sadar akan situasi keduanya kembali berkoar, "Apa kau tidak tahu, anak perempuan itu sudah bersusah payah memetiknya untuk Sasuke, tapi kenapa kau malah-" Belum sempat Naruto menyatakan kemarahannya, mulutnya sudah lebih dulu dibekap oleh Suigetsu.

"A-ap-" Naruto tidak bisa bersuara.

"Diamlah!" bisik Suigetsu dengan nada mengancam. "Jangan membahas soal 'itu lagi'. Apa kau tidak sadar aura membunuh yang terpancar dari Yang Mulia sekarang?"

"Betul Naruto. Lebih baik kau diam!" Jugo ikut-ikutan berbisik. Meski Naruto tidak paham pada apa yang terjadi, ia akhirnya mengalah. Setelah merasakan aura hitam muncul dibelakangnya atau lebih tepatnya muncul dari –sosok Uchiha itu.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, sebelum membuang wajahnya dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Tampaknya ia ingin membuang kekesalannya dengan masuk ke hutan dan membabat apapun yang ada disana. Akhirnya meski sebentar, mereka bertiga berhasil lepas dari situasi berbahaya tersebut.

Keduanya, Jugo dan Suigetsu lantas menghilangkan kengerian dalam dirinya dengan menghela nafas panjang. "Kau itu Naruto, hampir saja membuat kita mati!" dengus Suigetsu tidak habis pikir.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Suigetsu melotot mendengarnya, "Kau itu bodoh atau tolol sih? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang The Deathly Lavender?"

"The Deathly Lavender?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah dungu. "Memang siapa itu?"

"Kau?!" tunjuk Suigetsu. "Berapa lama kau menjadi ninja?"

"Baru satu tahun." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Jawaban enteng dari Naruto itu membuat emosi Suigetsu naik hingga keujung ubun-ubun. Kalau saja tidak ada Jugo yang melerainya, sudah tentu sang Uzumaki itu sudah habis ditangannya. "Sabar, Suigetsu." Jugo menepuk pundak temannya. "Dia masih baru. Belum paham soal Yang Mulia Sasuke."

Suigetsu hanya mendecih, Jugo lantas mengambil alih untuk menerangkannya. "Kau harus tahu Naruto. Di dunia ini ada tiga hal yang tidak boleh kau singgung di depan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yang pertama adalah jangan pernah membuat Pangeran menunggu." Ungkap Suigetsu yang pertama menjelaskan. "Pangeran sangat membencinya."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, tampak sedang berpikir. Sebelum wajahnya berubah pucat setelah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Atau lebih tepatnya pada apa yang telah ia lakukan. Membuat pangeran menunggu.

"Kau tahu, kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal yang pertama dengan membuat Yang Mulia menunggu dimana saat itu kita sedang bergegas. Untung saja saat itu ada penduduk Nami sehingga membuat Pangeran harus menjaga sopan-santun dan adabnya. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu…"

Suigetsu berbisik ditelinganya, membuat Naruto bergidik seketika. "Yah, mungkin saja kau bisa dibakar dan dijadikan sekaleng sarden."

"Ap-ap-apa itu benar?" Naruto mulai gelagapan tidak tenang. Bagaimanapun ia sangat takut usai mendengarnya. Kedua temannya hanya membuang buka, sampai Jugo kembali bersuara.

"Yang kedua adalah jangan pernah menyinggung soal keluarga di depannya. "Kalau kau pernah belajar sejarah Hi, seharusnya kau sudah tahu apa alasannya." Naruto terlihat mengangguk. Sepertinya ia paham alasan kedua.

"Dan yang ketiga adalah jangan pernah membahas soal lavender."

Kali ini, Naruto tidak mengerti. Pemuda berkumis di pipinya itu mengerutkan keningnya semakin dalam. Memang apa hubungannya bunga dengan Sasuke?

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Jugo kembali menjelaskan. "Lavender bukan hanya sekedar bunga! Tapi lebih dari itu. Ia merupakan salah seorang sosok yang sangat dibenci oleh Pangeran Sasuke."

Suigetsu ikut menambahkan. "Selain nama bunga, Lavender adalah salah satu kode name dari seorang Anbu yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa kau tahu para ninja yang disebut Sannin, Naruto? Selain dari Sasuke, ada dua nama lagi yang dikenal sebagai Sannin, dan keduanya berasal dari negara Kaze. Tapi semenjak tragedi di negara tersebut yang merenggut nyawa Kazekagenya, sosok itu kemudian menghilang. Ia adalah satu-satunya lawan yang setara kemampuannya dengan Sasuke."

"Setara dengan Sasuke?" Naruto hampir tidak percaya.

"Ya, kabarnya mereka pernah beberapa kali terlibat duel. Yang Mulia bahkan sempat dirawat di rumah sakit karena cedera parah."

"Sulit dipercaya."

"Begitulah faktanya. Karena itulah meskipun sosok bernama Lavender itu telah menghilang. Semua masih membicarakannya. Posisinya pun tidak bisa tergantikan oleh ninja manapun." Jelas Jugo kemudian.

"Namun yang membuat Pangeran benci bukan karena orang itu saja. Melainkan karena nama yang dipakainya. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang telah meninggal dunia. Dan itu membuat Sasuke terpukul."

"Seseorang?"

Jugo mengangguk. Ia baru saja hendak menjelaskan namun terhenti tepat ketika melihat Pangeran dari Hi, yakni Uchiha Sasuke baru saja kembali dari hutan. Dengan cepat, Sasuke telah berada disebelah mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Naruto tertegun, otaknya masih memproses pada penjelasan tersebut, namun ia segera menyusul ketiga rekannya, sambil melirik sesekali kearah Pangeran. Pemuda itu begitu dingin dan misterius, di sisi lain juga sangat kuat bahkan melebihi pemuda itu sendiri dan ratusan jounin lainnya. Naruto hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Untuk sesaat ia merasa tercengang mendengar ada 'seseorang' yang seimbang dengan Pangeran berdarah dingin itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menaikkan sedikit bibirnya keatas, ia jadi ingin bertemu dengan sosok 'Lavender' itu.

 **0-0-0**

Nenek Chiyo masih berdiam diluar. Setelah mengantar kepergian Hinata menuju impiannya yang baru. Ia kembali tinggal sendiri di gubuknya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia hidup sendiri, semenjak cucunya pergi meninggalkannya dan pergi ke Hi. Namun, rasa sepi dan gundahnya perlahan sirna manakala ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Meskipun gadis itu bukanlah cucu aslinya, ia sudah menganggap Hinata sebagai cucunya sendiri. Orang tua itu sangat menyayanginya.

"Semoga kau berhasil menemukan jati dirimu, Hinata." Nenek Chiyo berdoa untuk keberhasilan Hinata dan keselamatannya. Ia lantas beranjak ke dalam. Disana ia mengambil foto kenangan mereka berdua untuk dilihat. Selama kepergian Hinata, nenek itu mengobati kerinduannya dengan memandang benda itu. Tampak disana, ada foto seorang gadis dengan orang tua itu. Foto yang lain, ada seorang gadis dengan memegang medali Sannin bersama dengan pemuda berambut merah dengan tattoo 'Ai' di keningnya. Satu lagi adalah foto seorang pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan cucunya.

 _"Sasori…"_

 _"Hinata…"_

Tak terasa, air mata turun menetesi pipinya yang telah mengeriput.

 **0-0-0**

"Hei, kalian capek kan? Mau istirahat sebentar tidak?" tawar Suigetsu, pemuda begigi tajam itu lantas duduk sambil menyeruput minumannya dengan sedotan. Kedutan besar muncul di kening Naruto.

"SUIGETSU!" seru Naruto dengan nada tinggi. "DARI TADI KITA BERHENTI MELULU SEMUA ITU GARA-GARA KAU TAHU!" Pemuda itu memutarinya, kemudian menyadari penyebab keterlambatan mereka. "Pedang itu berat ha?! PEDANG ITU?!" tunjuk Naruto pada benda yang ada dibelakang punggung Suigetsu. "Sudah! Tinggalkan saja!"

Suigetsu lantas berhenti menyeruput, "Enak saja, aku jauh-jauh ikut dengan Pangeran untuk mencari pedang ini tahu."

"Buat apa mencari pedang kalau tidak bisa membawanya?" komentar Naruto pedas. "DASAR LEMAH!"

"Apa kau bilang tadi, _manusia duren_?"

"Du-duren?" Naruto tidak terima pada panggilan Suigetsu barusan. " _Nandattebayyou_! Kau sebut aku apa barusan hah, _manusia kappa_?"

"….Bisakah kalian diam?!" Satu seruan dari Sasuke langsung membuat keduanya berhenti bertengkar, alhasil mereka malah berbalik menatap takut pada pemuda berambut raven.

Sasuke mengancam, "Sekali lagi kalian berisik. Aku tidak akan segan-segan memasung kalian dan menaruh kepala kalian masing-masing di tiang gantungan untuk menjadi makanan gagak. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku." ungkap Sasuke dengan penuh _terror_. Kusanagi turut ia keluarkan dari sarungnya. "Apa kalian mau mencobanya, heh?" Sasuke menyeringai sambil memainkan katananya.

 _Glek._

Naruto dan Suigetsu hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Mereka langsung berhenti dan memohon ampun. Sasuke mendecih kesal, pedangnya ia masukkan kembali. "Inilah alasannya kenapa aku benci mengajak orang-orang untuk ikut dalam misi. Mereka benar-benar pengganggu."

"…. Yang Mulia."

"Jugo, awasi mereka!" perintah Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. "Sekali lagi mereka –para bedebah buat kekacauan…."

 _"Aku akan menghabisi mereka berdua!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~NINJA WORLD~**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **Prolog VIII : Ninja Way**

.

.

(-)

Dibalik wajahnya yang tampan dan mempesona, ternyata Uchiha Sasuke merupakan sosok yang sangat ditakuti oleh para penduduk dan para ninja luar termasuk para ninja dari Hi. Terkenal sebagai salah seorang yang irit bicara dan antisosial, cukup menjadikan sosok satu ini sebagai seorang yang tidak mudah untuk diajak bergaul apalagi berteman. Selain itu kata kejam dan tak berperasaan juga menjadi alasan lain kenapa ia begitu ditakuti oleh orang-orang. Tak heran apabila ia tidak memiliki banyak teman. Namun banyak sekali musuh.

Pemuda yang diberi julukan 'Pangeran berdarah dingin' itu telah lama menjalani misi tingkat _SSS,_ atau lebih itu hanya seorang diri. Tidak banyak orang yang mendapat kehormatan untuk bisa satu kelompok dengannya dalam sebuah misi. Dan jika mendapatkannya sudah tentu adalah suatu kebanggaan bagi seorang ninja. Karena dengan menjalankan satu misi dengannya dapat menaikkan level ninja mereka sekaligus kemampuan bertempur.

Namun sayang, Sasuke adalah seorang yang sangat tertutup dan individual. Untuk apa mengajak orang lain dalam misi jika kau bisa menyelesaikan semuanya seorang diri. Begitulah ideologi yang ada dalam dirinya, selama ia sanggup melakukannya sendirian, maka akan ia lakukan.

Sebenarnya, misi di Nami, bisa dilakukannya sendiri. Tapi karena perintah ayahnya untuk membawa Jugo bersamanya serta keinginan kuat dari Suigetsu yang memohon untuk diajak. Karena ingin merebut pedang Zabuza tentunya, ia pun membolehkan. Semua berjalan baik, sampai sang pembuat onar itu-Uzumaki Naruto datang. Dan sifat Suigetsu yang gampang terpancing emosi itu naik, mulai membuat Sasuke terusik.

"Kau masih kesal dengan mereka Yang Mulia?" tanya Jugo yang berjalan disebelahnya.

"Kedua orang idiot itu, menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu untuk bertengkar." Jawab Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun menoleh. "Seharusnya kita sudah sampai di Hi kemarin."

Ya, seharusnya mereka sudah kembali kemarin, tepat ketika kasus Gato dan Zabuza berakhir, namun karena kedatangan Naruto dan ajakannya untuk menginap di tempatnya, membuat kepulangan mereka tertunda sampai besok. Tidak hanya itu, sifat Suigetsu yang sedikit-sedikit meminta berhenti dan beristirahat malah semakin memperulur waktu. Belum ditambah waktu yang dipergunakan oleh keduanya untuk bertengkar. Makin memperparah keterlambatan mereka untuk pulang ke Hi.

Jugo mengerti pada situasi pangerannya. Bagaimanapun selain misi di Nami, Sasuke juga dibebani oleh Rajanya di berbagai misi lain. Tentunya ketepatan waktu adalah prioritas utama untuknya. "Kalau begitu, tak ada jalan lain, selain bergegas sekarang Yang Mulia."

"Hnn."

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lainnya. Ketiganya mengikuti dari belakang. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini baik Naruto maupun Suigetsu tidak ada yang berani untuk membuat keributan. Sepertinya mereka sadar, kalau Pangeran atau Hokage mereka saat ini sedang dalam kondisi _mood_ yang kurang baik. Dan memicu kemarahan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tentunya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin mereka lihat.

Jugo memperhatikan atasannya dari belakang. Untuk sesaat ia mengingat kenangan akan hari itu. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke –sang Pangeran dari Hi telah berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Kehilangan perasaan dan hatinya serta kehilangan dirinya yang dulu.

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah mentolerir yang namanya pembangkangan apalagi pengkhianatan."_

 _"Semua pengkhianat apalagi musuh harus dibunuh!"_

 _"Camkan itu baik-baik, Jugo!"_

 _"Kau benar-benar telah berubah… Yang Mulia."_

 _Tidak seperti dulu._

 _"Ya, kau benar. Setiap orang berubah Jugo, setiap orang. Tak terkecuali denganku. Aku berbeda dengan dulu. Aku bukan lagi anak-anak seperti dulu yang hanya bisa menangis."_

 _"Saat ini aku adalah Pangeran, putera terakhir dari Yang Mulia Raja Uchiha Fugaku III sekaligus Pemimpin dari para ninja Hi, yakni Hokage keempat!"_

 _"Menjadi kuat dan diakui adalah tugasku."_

 _"Meskipun itu artinya aku harus membunuh perasaan dan emosiku sebagai manusia."_

 _Dan bertindak layaknya 'Senjata Manusia.'_

 _"Itu adalah resiko yang harus kutanggung."_

 **0-0-0**

Hinata berjalan dalam keremangan senja. Diatas sana, matahari telah condong ke barat. Pertanda sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Dengan langkah bergegas, gadis itu menuju salah satu gua. Duduk dan beristirahat disana sampai fajar menyingsing. Tak lupa ia mencari dahan patah untuk digunakannya membuat api unggun. Setelah semua selesai dan hari telah gelap gulita, Hinata menyalakan apinya.

Menghangatkan dirinya pada udara yang kian menusuk. Serta menjadi satu-satunya cahaya diantara para hitam. Menemani dirinya dalam keheningan malam. Hinata memeluk kakinya, terdiam dalam pikirannya. Bibirnya mulai membuka membentuk sederet kata yang berasal dari batinnya.

"Siapa aku?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. "Darimana aku datang? Kemana aku harus pergi?"

"Semenjak pertemuan dengan Gaara, aku akhirnya memiliki tempat yang dituju…"

Tapi setelah kehilangannya, gadis itu merasa kosong. Kebimbangan dan keraguan terus menyertainya. Semua yang dipercaya hancur, musnah, tak berarti. Hinata tersenyum sedih, ia mulai menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding gua. Matanya menerawang keatas.

Pikirannya mulai berkelana menjelajahi kenangan akan masa lalunya belasan tahun silam. Hari dimana ia pertama kali sadar dan ditemukan oleh Nenek Chiyo, setelah berhasil selamat dari kondisinya yang kritis. Hari yang dimulai dengan kenangan gelap dimana ia dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Hingga hari dimana ia bertemu dengan Gaara. Berteman dengannya dan berpasangan dengannya dalam berbagai misi. Hingga hari dimana mereka berdua meresmikan ikatan mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Hinata tersenyum mengingat kenangan indah itu. Namun senyum itu mendadak pudar setelah hari yang mengenaskan itu terjadi. Hari dimana ia kehilangan sosok pemuda yang dicintai dan dikaguminya. Hari dimana seluruh hidupnya berubah menjadi abu-abu tanpa ada semangat maupun harapan untuk tetap hidup. Hari dimana ia terjun kedalam kegelapan abadi.

"Aku mencoba untuk lari dari kenyataan." Hinata mendadak bersuara. Seperti berusaha bernegosiasi dengan dirinya sendiri. "Berharap dengan begitu aku bisa terbebas dari beban dan rasa bersalah yang tiap hari menderaku."

"Tapi tidak, semakin aku lari… semakin aku menderita karenanya."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tangannya bergerak menuju kalung dilehernya. Satu-satunya benda yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap berjuang kali ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya apabila ia tidak bertemu Inari. Mungkin sampai sekarang, ia akan terus tersesat didalam kegelapan. "Gaara-kun…" bisiknya.

 _Meskipun aku kehilangan sosokmu, tapi bukan berarti aku kehilangan segalanya_

 _Melalui Inari, aku melihat segalanya sekarang dari kacamata yang berbeda_

 _Kalau aku masih memiliki kekuatan itu_

 _Kekuatan untuk melindungi orang-orang disekelilingku_

 _Cahaya di hatiku mulai tumbuh_

 _Beserta secercah harapan._

"Kuharap kau akan selalu mendukungku dari atas sana, Gaara-kun." Hinata menatap langit diluar yang berisi jutaan bintang yang bersinar apik ditengah gelapnya malam. Seakan menjadi simbol harapan dan semangat yang baru dalam dirinya. Senyum tipis hadir di bibirnya menemani kesendiriannya bersama hangatnya api unggun.

 _"Selamanya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

 **~Ninja World~**

 **By : Lightning Chrome**

 **I do not Own Naruto**

 **THE LAST PROLOG**

 **Sasuke and Hinata**

.

.

.

 **0-0-0**

 **SASUKE POV**

Semenjak Tragedi Hi bertahun-tahun silam, aku sudah membuang sifat dan tabiatku.

Jalan Ninjaku saat ini adalah dengan Membunuh dan Menghancurkan…

Membunuh siapapun yang berani menghalangiku dan menentang perintah Raja…

Dan menghancurkan siapapun musuh dari luar maupun dalam….

Meskipun itu adalah orang terdekatku sekalipun….

Aku akan menghabisinya!

.

.

 **0-0-0**

 **HINATA POV**

Semenjak Tragedi di Kaze, aku sudah membuang jalanku sebagai ninja

Dan kali ini aku ingin meneruskan jalanku kembali

Jalanku sebagai ninja untuk melindungi orang-orang

Orang-orang yang lemah dan tidak berdaya yang selalu tertindas

Orang-orang yang seharusnya dilindungi bukan untuk dihabisi

Alasanku untuk bertarung

Menciptakan perdamaian dunia

Bersama harapan untuk mengetahui masa laluku yang terkubur

.

 **0-0-0**

Dan…

"Kisah ini baru saja dimulai…."

.

.

 **NINJA WORLD**

 **End Of Prolog**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

 _-Jalan ninjaku adalah untuk menghancurkan_

 **Hinata POV**

 _-Jalan ninjaku adalah untuk melindungi_

 _._

 _._

 **And Our Story has just begin**

 **–Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata—**

 **~NINJA WORLD~**

 **[Lightning Chrome]**

 **Note : This is end of prolog, berikutnya akan dimulai chapter pertama untuk pertama kalinya. Semoga dengan ini para reader mengerti akan konflik yang terjadi berikut jalan ceritanya. Mohon sekali lagi untuk terus mendukung dan mereview Ninja World.**

 **Berikutnya saya ingin mengucapkan special thanks untuk yang sudah membaca maupun mereview fic ini. Berikut, saya akan membalas satu per satu review yang masuk. Mohon maaf apabila ada yang belum tercantum. Terima kasih juga bagi para silent reader. ^^**

 **Lluvia Pluviophile : Ty lluvia i hope this fic enjoy u :)**

 **Tia123 : Lanjut kok say, cuma butuh waktu buat up**

 **Furi Tsuyoko : iya ini sudah next**

 **Guest : Iya cerita awalnya Gaara sudah meninggal**

 **teshinami : iya ty say ini sudah up**

 **nayasant japaneze : ty tetap dukung ya**

 **lovevly sasuhina : iya sasu disini kejam karena tragedi masa lalu membuatnya berubah, sebenarnya dulu dia gak seperti itu. Yup hina and sasu will fight later when they meet soon**

 **Cahya Uchiha : iya panjang memang karena ini canon tapi berbeda dari manga, dan kurekonstruksi ulang ceritanya**

 **farid : iya ini prolog terakhir next baru chapter 1**

 **n-san : iya ini udah lanjut :)**

 **aila Ryz : sasuhina beberapa chapter baru ketemu. Tetap dukung ya, review kalian jadi penyemangatku buat nerusin**

 **namika ashara : iya ini cerita berbeda memang :)**

 **hiru neesan : naruto belum kenal hinata, iya hime punya 2 masa lalu sebelum dan sesudah ia kehilangan memorinya**

 **uchihaxhinata : makanya tetap dukung ya biar gak dc**

 **nurul851 : iya trims nurul yang sudah membaca dan mereview setiap fic saya, daku happy bener :D**

 **CallistaLia : iya ty ini sudah up moga menghibur**


End file.
